Granola Bars and Fancy Cigars
by PirateTurtle4
Summary: or,the three things that were trying to drive Logan crazy and what happened when he let them
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This has to be my fave pairing in this fandom. I don't know why, but I just think Kurt and Logan are really cute together. They're my favorites from the movies. Also, I love Kurt in __X men: evolution__. A few of my friends are a little concerned about me and my mental well being due to the whole watching cartoons and the like religiously, but, they're still sticking by me, so I suppose that's a good sign. Anyway, I think I've rambled nonsensically long enough. Onward to the first chapter. Oh, and thought I should mention this takes place before, during, and a bit after the third movie._

There were at least three things that Logan swore were scheming to drive him absolutely batshit crazy.

Number one was that damned tail, always swaying about, seemingly independent from the body it was attached to. It was like it had a mind of its own, and was aware of his wandering eye, and purposely tempted his eye to follow it to where it joined the body. And it was prehensile, which just made it worse in his book. Because his mind was far from being pure, and the thought of a prehensile tail… let's just say he had to work extra hard to police his thoughts, living in a school of budding telepaths, taught by perhaps the best telepath in the world. He didn't want to be explaining _that_ one to the kids.

Number two was perhaps worse than number one. It was where having heightened senses were more a curse than a blessing. The smell was everywhere, all the damn time, permeating his room. Some exotic spices and incense, some he could name others he couldn't, all mixing together into the headiest scent he'd ever inhaled. On top of it all was what he imagined that far off circus smelled like. It was a comforting aroma. And it wouldn't leave him the hell alone.

Number three wasn't so much driving him crazy as it was annoying him. He just wanted to help the guy out and make him feel better. But being comforting wasn't much his forte. However, he just looked so lost and depressed all the time, hardly saying a word to anybody, not even Storm…it was enough to get him down. Typically, he was one to let him lick his wounds and get over it himself. That's what he'd done himself. But that's getting ahead of the story.

After Jean had died, Logan and Scott had taken it both very hard. They each dealt with it in their own archetypal way. Scott kept to himself in his room, growing more gaunt and morose each day, and Logan left. Where to, no one knew, or asked. But he came back after about two months, looking the same as usual, with personality intact. He had burst through the large wood doors, dropped the keys to Scott's bike on the small table by the door, and started towards his room. And stopped dead in the doorway. Because there _he_ was, curled up in an almost painful looking ball on his bed, the tip of his tail almost touching his nose. He appeared asleep, but one whiff of the air told him it hadn't been a restive sleep; tears had been shed recently and a lingering melancholy scent hung about the room. Logan tightened his grip on his knapsack, at a loss of what to do. He'd expected him gone back to Germany or something by now, seeing as he'd expressed no desire to hang around after the incidents at Alkali Lake. Something about being a man of peace.

Luckily for him, Storm had heard him come in, and sought him out to welcome him home. She leaned over his shoulder, sighing sadly at the figure on his bed. "What's he doing here?" Logan asked, once they were far enough down the hall that they could risk talking without waking him. "He has no place else to go," Storm answered. "What about the circus? He seemed pretty keen to go back there." "He did. The Professor and I took him there in the Blackbird. But…there'd been a fire. Much of where he'd lived was gone. There was no one left. So the Professor offered him a place here. We're still trying to find an empty room for him, and make it suitable for him." "So you stuck him in my room?" Logan demanded gruffly. "Logan, look, we didn't know when you'd be coming back, if at all. His room should be finished soon. Just let him stay a little longer. Please?" Storm nearly begged. Reluctantly Logan agreed, tossing down an inflatable mattress, some blankets, and a pillow for him on the floor, letting him know he could stay there until his room was ready.

That had been six months ago. Logan was still trying to figure out what the hell could possibly be taking so long on his room. In that amount of time he had seen that Kurt was just a simple sort of guy, didn't want or need big fancy luxuries, and could make do just fine with regular accommodations. But he wasn't the one in charge of the room makeover. Besides, he'd gotten used to the company over time, and now…well, the animalistic part of his brain had gotten more than used to Kurt, and had started thinking _mate_. Which Logan simply accepted. He lived by his instincts and senses, so why should they be wrong about this? Didn't bother him one bit that Kurt was the same gender, that had never mattered to him. No, the problem was first if Kurt was interested as well, and then how to pursue the blue fuzz ball.

Unbeknownst to either Logan or Kurt, Rogue and Bobby were discussing essentially the same thing. Rogue counted herself as Logan's best and only true friend, and thus believed she was something of an expert on all things Wolverine. Most of the time. Bobby was inclined to believe her, as he personally didn't want to get up close with Logan. The last time he had, he'd said the wrong thing, nearly incurring Wolverine's wrath and soldiers had invaded, and he'd seen them fall to his claws. However, he was having a hard time accepting that Logan was chasing some tail. More specifically, Kurt Wagner's.

Rogue sighed in exasperation, her southern accent leaking out just a little bit. "It's 'cause you're a guy Bobby. You're not as perceptive as me. Plus, I can just tell with Logan. I've been watching-'' "Why?" Bobby interjected. "I had the feeling something was up, and I was curious. Now listen," Rogue continued. "I been watching them together. I've picked up on little things. Plus, remember, I've got a bit of Logan in me," she tapped her gloved finger to her temple, referencing when she'd imprinted Logan twice, once voluntarily, once not so much. "I think like him sometimes. And I'm definitely right about this. Just wait, you'll see." "But what about Professor Grey?" "It's been eight months. And even before that, he…didn't give up as much as accepted her choice of Prof. Summers. He moved on, it happens. And don't even say it's a rebound thing," she warned. "Wasn't gonna," Bobby held up his hands in surrender. He was more than happy to leave this matter in her more than capable gloved hands.

Kurt 'ported into the room he shared with Logan, curling up on his air mattress, his tail thumping softly on the blankets as he thought. He had gotten it into his mind that he wasn't on the best of terms with Logan. He was after all the interloper in his room. He didn't realize that it was just the way Logan was, to be gruff and laconic. So he was trying to find a way to make peace with him, and also apologize for invading his room. Unfortunately, he had no idea what he could possibly get Logan. He didn't seem to want anything. Growling softly in frustration, Kurt sat up, looking around in hopes of gaining inspiration.

The room was furnished spartanly, similarly to his room in the church tower in Boston. A bed, a dresser, a bedside table with a lamp, another dresser that doubled as a TV shelf, a closet, a bathroom. Very plain, very befitting of its occupant. It gave him no clue as to what to get him. Still, his yellow eyes scanned the room, finally falling on the small trash can overflowing with beer cans and bottles. He had often heard Logan complain about the lack of beer in the school and the trouble it was to go out and buy it. That could work, a six pack of beer and maybe some of the cigars he favored. He dug through his pockets, finding a few crumbled bills, adding up to about $15. Hoping that would be enough, he leapt to his feet and down the hall, flinging himself down the stairs and 'porting before his cloven feet hit the ground.

Logan hesitated with his hand on the door knob. He hadn't left the door closed, but he could clearly hear Kurt behind it. He didn't want to burst in on him unawares and startle him, as had been known to happen in the first few months of him rooming there. He inhaled deeply, rapping his knuckles on the door before opening it. The rush of imploding air and the faint smell of brimstone met him. _Damn, startled him again._ Kurt was gone, leaving no clue as to where he'd disappeared to. He'd gotten better at teleporting, more confident in his abilities, and was able to go without seeing his destination. Resting on Logan's bed was a six pack of high quality German imported beer and a small box of cigars with a blue bow stuck on top. He snorted in amusement, and moved his gifts onto his bedside table, grabbing one of the cans and cracking it open. It was good, really good, and probably expensive. Question was, why had Kurt bought it? It must've taken all his money. Logan finished his beer, and set aside one can for the elf as a thank you present. The cigars he'd keep to himself, since as far as he knew Kurt wasn't interested in them.

A pair of yellow eyes flashed from the shadows along the ceiling of the hallway, followed by a burst of surprisingly white pointed teeth. Logan had liked his gift apparently, which was good. Maybe they would be able to get along more from now on. He crept along upside down, nearly invisible in the shadows. Over the past months he had become very familiar with the ceilings of the mansion, exploring them day or night. For instance, he knew if he kept straight along this path, he would come to the lounge where the students spent their leisure time. And if he took a right then a left before that, he'd come to the kitchen, where there was a fair supply of sweet snacks. Which sounded like a good idea to him, as he was a bit jittery for some reason, and perhaps cookies would help. He bounded along the walls until he hung right above the cookie jar on the counter. All he had to do was carefully lift the lid, snatch a few and be gone before Storm caught him and told him to put them back, it was almost time for dinner.

Kurt had almost pulled away the lid of the cookie jar when it sunk into the counter. "Vas?" A head popped out of the counter, followed by the rest of a body. Kitty grinned sheepishly at him, clutching the cookie jar. "Uhh…hi. This isn't what it looks like," she said. "Same here," Kurt answered. "Kitty, what's taking so long?" Bobby peeked in, Rogue peering over his shoulder. "Oh." "You won't turn us in to Storm, will you?" Kitty asked. "Nien, not if you won't," Kurt dropped from the ceiling, landing nimbly on his feet. "Were you coming in for some cookies too?" Rogue glanced at him, shoving her arm up to the elbow into the porcelain jar. Kurt nodded, and grabbed some cookies with his tail. "I was worried for a second that you were Storm telling me to put them back," Kitty told him, popping a cookie in her mouth. "I was worried about the same thing. She has been very…adamant about no sweets right before dinner," Kurt chuckled softly. "What're you doing out and about anyway?" Bobby asked. He thought Kurt was blushing, though it was hard to tell.

"I was startled, by Logan. I was leaving him a gift, because I thought perhaps he was mad at me." "Why would you think that?" Rogue asked. "He hardly speaks to me, and when he does, it isn't very friendly. I was after all just stuck in his room without his permission. So I bought him some beer and cigars and left them for him." Rogue shot a glance at Bobby, who rolled his eyes. "Honey, that's just the way he is. He's never been the friendliest of guys. You learn to live with it." "So it is not aimed at me?" "Nope. Don't worry too much about it. Bet he liked the gift though." Kurt nodded, grinning. "That's something then," Kitty said, trying to boost his spirits. He needed it, after everything. They each took a few more cookies apiece, before going their separate ways. Where the students went, he didn't know. He however, went to his favorite place in the whole mansion; the attic. There was a window, partially boarded up, that offered a breath taking view of the grounds and the trees beyond. It was the perfect spot to watch the sun rise or set. He plopped down on the floor in front of the window, his legs tucked up and his arms wrapped around them while his tail beat a soft pattern on the ground, raising little puffs of dust. He watched the sky fade to bluish black, darker than his own skin, until the attic was pitch black. It was no problem for him, as he had excellent night vision. But he wasn't ready to leave just yet. He wanted to watch the stars, see how many constellations he could name. He made it to fifteen before his eyelids drooped and he slid to the ground, curled up and asleep. Not even Storm could find him when it was time for dinner.

_A/N: so, what did you think? Was it good, bad, completely suckish? Pretty please let me know_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Here's chapter two. Clearly, I don't own anything but the plot. That's all the property of like, Marvel and Stan Lee and such. So I'm not making money. I wish I was…but I'm not. *Sigh*_

_PS: I apologize for my German. I'm not really fluent in it, and my spelling is terrible. I'm hoping I don't butcher it too badly._

When Kurt woke, he was more grey than blue, coated in a layer of dust that felt an inch thick at least. He sneezed three times in a row, shaking himself in an attempt to rid himself of dust. It didn't work. He would need a shower. He opened the door set into the floor of the attic and disappeared in a flash of blue down it to right outside Logan's door.

Logan was curled on his side, his back to him, five empty beer cans lined up on the floor by him, an unlit cigar held limply in his hand. The last beer was on the table on top of a quickly scrawled out note.

_Elf, thanks for the beer. Saved you one. ~ Logan._

Kurt grinned at the note, and the fact that Logan had thought of him. Despite what Miss Rogue had said, he still felt unsure about how Logan felt about him. He unconsciously took a lot of the blame for things onto himself, such as Miss Grey's death. If he had been able to get her, perhaps Logan wouldn't seem so sad, and wouldn't have left for that time, never mind that she had stopped him from leaving the Blackbird. Thus, he felt certain Logan had plenty of reasons to dislike him and not talk to him. The note proved he didn't completely hate him. Quietly, so very, very quietly, he stripped off his pants, using his tail to hang them on a chair with his shirt. In only his boxers, which were admittedly a bit too big, he crouched down to search for pajamas by his pillow.

Logan rolled over and cracked his eyes open the tiniest bit. Kurt was right in front of him, close enough to touch. His pulse hammered in his veins, and he silently swallowed past it. He squeezed his eyes shut, and went back to feigning sleep. Unfortunately, he relaxed too much, and the cigar slid from his fingers, sending the cans scattering, the noise deafening in the stillness.

Kurt whipped his head up, yellow eyes flashing in surprise. Reflexively, he 'ported into the bathroom, so fast, that when Logan peeked down, he saw a pair of boxers floating to the ground. Logan bit back his laughter, and wondered if he should give up the game and admit to being awake, and offer to help him out. He thought about it for a second at most. Nah, if Kurt needed help, he'd come ask, and maybe offer him a better view of that tail. Logan grinned wickedly to himself, before rolling over and falling into a light doze.

The spray from the shower pounded against his back and shoulders as he leaned against the wall, trying to calm his racing heart and slow his breathing. It was only Logan, nothing to jump like a skittish cat from. Except, in his haste he had left his clothes out on his bed. Kurt hung his head in embarrassment, water cascading through his blue curls and down to trace over the angelic symbols scarring his entire body. "Schiesse."

The bathroom door creaked open just in time for Logan to roll over and make a show of waking up. Steam rolled out of the open door, shrouding a still partially wet Kurt who was clad only in a small white terry cloth towel held around his waist. He grinned bashfully, and without a word gathered up his boxers and a white tank top. "Forget something elf?" Logan asked. "My pajamas. The cans fell over…I was startled. Danke for the beer," Kurt mumbled. "I should thank you for it. It was good. So were the cigars." "You are welcome," Kurt said over his shoulder as he went back into the bathroom to change and finish drying. When he came back out, he curled up on his mattress, pulling his blanket up to his chin. Logan leaned over and looked down at him. "So, Storm wanted me to ask where you were during dinner. She couldn't find you anywhere." "I vas in the attic, looking at the stars. That's where I got so dusty," Kurt answered softly. Logan murmured noncommittally in response. Silence hung between them, not quite strained, but awkward all the same. Logan got effortlessly to his feet, muttering a quick, "I'm going to get something to eat," before strolling out. Truthfully, he just didn't like the silence and the way Kurt was just looking at him. He had to do something to break the quiet. He barely heard the whispered "Good night" from his roomie and the crack of the beer can tab.

Logan silently entered the kitchen, noticing the freezer door, which still bore the scars from his dispatching Stryker's soldiers, was open. He walked over, and looked down at Rogue, who was obliviously eating ice cream. "Bit late to be eating that, isn't it kid?" She nearly swallowed her spoon, jumping to her feet and whirling around. "Logan! God you scared me," she took in a deep steadying breath, shooting him a glare. He looked coolly back at her, one dark brow raised. She picked up the ice cream, holding it possessively and digging out another heaping spoonful. He snatched the spoon from her hand, gulping it down without even a shiver. Rogue gave him a look. "You gotta problem?" "Yeah, you just ate some of my ice cream!" "It's Hagen Das, that's the best ice cream around kid," Logan stuck the spoon back in the ice cream. "Ok, I'll give you that. The Germans know how to make ice cream better than here," Rogue took another bite before putting it away. "Germans?" "Yeah, I think so, why?" "Nothing. Don't worry about it." "Mkay sugar. So what're doing up this late?" Rogue asked, changing the subject.

"Midnight snack. Needed something to counter the beers and cigars." "Oh? Where'd you get those?" Rogue asked lightly, though of course she knew the answer. "The elf left them for me. Don't know why, wasn't going to question it. I saved him a beer though. Think he was nursing it when I left." "That was nice of you. Where was he all night anyway? Didn't see him at dinner," Rogue commented. "He was in the attic. He came down all covered in dust, not so much blue as grey. Guess he wasn't too hungry, just jumped in the shower and went to bed," Logan answered. Rogue covered up her smirk with a wide, near jaw cracking yawn. "Should get to sleep darlin'," Logan told her. "Only if you go back to your room. Don't think it's fair that I have to go to bed while you stay up." He gave her a look that said 'I'm the grownup here and you'd best do what I say.'

Rogue was having none of it. "C'mon Logan. It's only fair, you need sleep just as much as me. Or are you avoiding your room?" she asked slyly. His gaze hardened in a way that would send most running. Rogue wasn't most, and just chuckled at him. "Get to bed kid," he muttered, before leaving, shaking his head.

Kurt was asleep when he pushed open the door, his curls leaving a damp spot on the pillow, and he was making soft contented noises. Almost like purring. Carefully, so as not to step on his tail, Logan stepped over him onto his bed, willing it not to creak. It didn't, which was good. He didn't want to wake him and startle him again. Kurt's tail waved languidly in his sleep, sweeping across the floor and sending something clattering along to land in a patch of moonlight. It was the empty beer can Logan had left for him, with the note stuck to the bottom. He rolled his eyes, reaching over to move the can before going to sleep.

Rogue left the kitchen soon after Logan, darting silently down the hallways to Bobby's room. He had it all to himself, since Johnny had left with Magneto and Mystique, and no one else had moved in. As quietly as she could, she knocked on the door, slipping in the minute he opened it.

"Rogue? What time is it? What are you doing here?" he mumbled, rubbing sleepily at his eyes. "Well, I just thought I'd let you know that I was right," Rogue perched on the naked mattress that used to be John's. "Right about what?" Bobby asked, trying to pay attention and not fall back asleep. "About Logan and Kurt, obviously. I just talked to him in the kitchen. I could tell from the way he talked about him. And you know the beers Kurt bought Logan? Logan saved him one. Isn't that sweet?" "Adorable," Bobby muttered. "This couldn't wait until morning?" "It is morning Bobby. It's 12:30." "I meant, you know, after the sun comes up. When I'm awake." "Oh fine. Sorry to wake you," Rogue got to her feet, kissed him briefly on the cheek before her powers could grab him, and left, which he was grateful for, as he flopped back on the bed to catch a few more hours of sleep.

Logan woke up in a foul mood, breaking yet another alarm clock as he slammed his fist down on it. Storm told him he should consider alternative methods of waking up, seeing as he went through alarm clocks the way people went through underwear and no one wanted to wake him up, for fear of becoming shish kabob. What he thought of that wasn't repeatable. Growling to himself, he gathered up clothes, took a shower and changed, barely registering that Kurt wasn't there. He was actually out in the kitchen, having breakfast with Bobby, Rogue, and Kitty.

"Morning Logan," Rogue said cheerily as he walked in. He gave an annoyed grunt in response. "Told you that you needed sleep," she snickered. "Why aren't you exhausted then?" "I'm younger that you. I'm pretty much made for staying up late and then being ready to greet the next day." Logan accepted that, it made sense. He fixed himself a cup of coffee, and glanced around for the milk. "Who's got the milk?" "Oh. I do. Here," Kurt finished pouring it onto his cereal and passed it to Logan with his tail. "…Thanks," Logan took it carefully, adding a splash to his coffee, before setting it on the counter behind him.

"Shouldn't you kids be in class or something?" he asked, taking a sip and relishing in the instant rush of caffeine. "Kicking us out Logan?" Kitty grinned. He scowled at her. "It's Saturday," Bobby explained. "So no classes," Rogue added. "It's Saturday?" "Yeah. As in yesterday was Friday, tomorrow is Sunday. Ringing any bells?" Kitty snickered, loading a piece of toast with butter and cinnamon sugar. "Quiet Kitty. It's not often I wake up this early," Logan said defensively. "It's true," Kurt added, slurping the milk from his cereal bowl and licking his lips like a cat. "Don't you turn on me too, fuzzy," Logan glanced at him, leaning back against the counter, forgetting about the milk and nudging it just enough that it started to fall. He made a grab for it, but Kurt beat him to it, whipping his tail over and catching it in midair before it hit the ground and spilled.

"Nice reflexes," Logan nodded at him, which earned him a tiny grin. How Kurt managed to give the appearance of looking through his lashes demurely up at Logan while he was at least a head taller than him was a mystery. Behind their backs Rogue made eye contact with Bobby, who looked up, shaking his head. His girlfriend looked affronted. How could he not believe that?! Right there, right in front of them! It was visible from space the attraction! But no, Bobby probably wouldn't believe it until he walked in on them kissing…or more. She giggled at what she imagined his face would look like, and how red it would be. Logan shot her a look, noticing the sheepish way she smiled at him, how her pulse sped up nervously. She was up to something, he was sure of it. He didn't know what though. He almost wished for Chuck's power, to brace himself for it. Because he was also certain that it dealt with him.

Logan drained his coffee cup before setting it in the sink and heading to the garage to work on the bike he was fixing up, seeing as he couldn't keep stealing Scotts. Kurt disappeared in burst of blue smoke, to either the library or the attic or outside in the barn with the horses, where he had taken to spending his days hidden in the shadows and enjoying the quiet. Once they were both out of earshot, Rogue burst into laughter. "What's so funny?" Kitty asked, leaning forward in her seat. She was always up for a new bit of gossip. "She's convinced the two of them," Bobby gestured after Logan and Kurt, "are in loooooove." He drew out there word and made mocking kissing sounds. "Oh! Yeah, I think that's possible," Kitty nodded in agreement. "See! It's not just me!" Rogue said triumphantly. Bobby gave up, knowing he was not going to win this. They had it set in their minds and nothing was going to get them to think otherwise.

"So, he's complimented him, hasn't kicked him out, and even saved him a beer. For the Wolverine, that's like being caught making out in a closet," Rogue said thoughtfully. "So, I guess going for a spin on his bike would be like going all the way," Kitty suggested. "I think so," Rogue nodded. Bobby mimed gagging behind them, until Rogue elbowed him in the chest. He doubled over, grasping the counter and thinking maybe he should just agree with her, it would save him from getting bruised ribs. "I'm glad he's moved on. He seemed so sad after…well, you know. And he left. I missed him. He and Professor Summers took that really hard." "Professor Summers still is," Bobby murmured, rubbing his chest.

"Does either of them know?" Kitty asked, trying to change the subject. "Nope. And don't think I'm going to push them either. Knowing Logan, he won't take kindly to anyone, not even me, getting involved in his business," Rogue answered. They agreed on that, that none of them wanted to be facing down an angry Wolverine.

About a week later, on a particularly rainy day, Kurt's room was finally finished. Wind rattled at the windows, driving rain and small branches against the glass while thunder and lightning created a sonata of light and sound. Kurt sat forlornly in the library on the window seat, the tip of his tail beating a sad rhythm on the cushion. He hated it when the weather got like this; the attic got so drafty and wet, much too uncomfortable for him to even consider spending the day up there.

"Hey Kurt," Logan greeted him, still sweaty from his workout in the Danger Room and in his sweat pants and a tank top. "Logan," Kurt nodded at him over his shoulder. "Storm told me to let you know that your room's all set." "Danke. Where is it?" "Down the hall a bit from mine. Want some help moving in?" Only as he said it did Logan realize how stupid that sounded. Kurt didn't have much in the way of belongings, just some clothes and his rosary. In fact, he was pretty sure Storm had taken care of that. Kurt turned around and grinned up at him. He couldn't turn down the offer, he just couldn't, not at the look on Logan's face. "Help vould be good. Danke."

Kurt gathered up his clothes and rosary while Logan bundled together the sheets and pillows. He couldn't help staring at the room. It was more like a playground. Instead of a bed he had a hammock hanging from the ceiling, the cloth done in bright shades of red. A strong bar hung in front of the window so he could hang upside down and watch the outside world, as he often did. A desk was pushed against one wall, with a swing for a seat, two sturdy ropes and a smoothed out board for him to sit on. Storm had even tacked up the posters of Kurt in the circus to the wall, along with the ones he'd collected of classic pirate and adventure movies.

Together they hung up the clothes and made the hammock. Kurt was surprised to find that his closest already had clothes in it, the pants all with a hole for his tail, no doubt Storm's doing. He smiled softly; she did look out for him. "There," Logan tossed the last pillow on the hammock and declared the room done. Just as he finished, lightning flashed, and the lights in the room flickered before going out completely. Kurt's eyes seemed to glow in the darkness as he stood still, trying to make out where Logan was. The other man had gone still as well, unable to see as well as him in the dark. "Logan?" he said quietly. "Here. Where are you?" Logan felt a three fingered hand on his arm, gently pulling him to sit down lest he trip in the dark and fall.

The power remained off for…fifteen minutes. After that, Logan didn't care to keep track. He would've thought that in a mansion, especially one as technologically advanced as Chuck's, the power wouldn't be out for long. "Of course. But naturally, it is not so." Kurt's voice came out of the darkness, almost startling Logan. He hadn't realized he'd said that out loud. But he had, and Kurt had answered, and if he wasn't mistaken, the blue teleporter was joking. There was a definite undercurrent of laughter in his voice. He hadn't even known he could laugh and joke.

"Sooo…what was it like…being in the circus?" Logan asked awkwardly. Small talk was not his forte. "I mean, what did you do?" "I vas the Incredible Nightcrawler," Kurt answered proudly. "And that means?" "I worked on the trapeze." "Oh. Guess that makes sense, doesn't it?" "I vould think so. I also juggled some times, entertained the children. I can juggle a lot, even if it's on fire." You'll have to show me that," Logan said, sincerely impressed. "Perhaps when the power come back on. I don't have my trapeze gear or anything, but I can still juggle. Although I don't know if the Professor or Storm would let me use fire," Kurt said a trace sadly. It was so much more impressive with actual fire. "I'll talk to'em. It's not like you're going to go like Pyro and set fire to the whole mansion." "Thank you Logan. That vould be nice," Kurt answered shyly. His tail thudded on the floor, occasionally hitting Logan, though neither said anything. Logan sighed, thirsty and craving a cigar and more than a little bored.

Eventually the lights came back to life, and Logan heard sighs of relief throughout the school. "'Bout damn time," he got to his feet and stretched. He spared a glance at Kurt, who had 'ported into his hammock, and was looking sadly out the window. He wouldn't say anything, but Logan could tell he didn't want to be by himself. "Hey, Blue." Kurt turned golden eyes towards him. "I'm going out for a six pack and some cigars. You wanna come?" "But…it's raining." "I know. Just thought you seemed a bit bored here, maybe you wanted to go out. Don't worry about it though. I'll see you around," Logan turned towards the door, mentally cursing himself for even trying. He was almost out the door when he felt a rush of air beside him and saw Kurt grinning down at him. "How will we get wherever it is we are going?" Logan smirked, "We're taking Scott's bike."

"Does he know we are taking his bike?" Kurt asked worriedly. Logan tossed him a look as if to say 'are you kidding me?' "He never knows when exactly. And he hates that I take it. Which just makes me more inclined to take it." "Doesn't he get mad?" "Oh yeah." Kurt chewed his bottom lip while he thought. "Which is what you're trying to do, isn't it?" "Finally catching on, huh? It only took you eight months," Logan sat astride the Harley, flexing his hands on the handlebars. The engine roared to life, making Kurt leap back in surprise. He had wanted to ask why exactly Logan and Scott always seemed to be in the midst of a testosterone throw down, but couldn't make himself heard over the revving. It didn't matter much anyway. They didn't seem to need a reason.

"Get on and hold on tight," Logan called. Kurt nervously got on behind him, hesitantly placing his hands on his waist. Logan gunned the engine, shooting out of the garage into the rain. Kurt gasped and clung to Logan's waist, his face pressed against his broad back. Logan laughed, steering the bike onto the winding road. The rain pelted at his face, stinging and cold. Kurt, protected as he was by Logan's back, hardly felt it as he tucked his tail under his jacket. His arms went numb as they twisted along narrow roads surrounded by trees on all sides, finally coming to a small, dimly lit liquor store that was friendly towards mutants.

"You want to come in or wait out here?" Logan asked. "I will come in, warm up for a minute," Kurt answered. "Then you're gonna have to let go," Logan chuckled. The elf quickly pulled away his arms, wincing as they protested from the cold and being held in one position for so long. He scrambled after Logan, following him into the store. He unconsciously blended in with the shadows and stuck close to Logan, looking warily all around. "Rough weather to be out ridin' Logan," the owner said as he handed Logan change for the six pack and cigars. "Beats sitting in the dark. Power went out, only just came back on," Logan responded. "Oh yeah? Well, careful out there boy, with the storm." Logan gave a small nod, hefting the beer and tucking the cigars into the inner pocket of his weather beaten brown leather jacket. "C'mon," he said over his shoulder to Kurt, who followed right behind.

He secured the six pack in the saddle bag, and swung on. Kurt got on behind him, prepared this time to hang on tight. "Relax bub. Don't have to hold on that tight," Logan said, quietly amused. Kurt turned wide anxious golden eyes on him, but loosened his grip. It was clear he liked riding on the bike about as much as Logan liked being in the Blackbird, and he felt sorry he'd asked. But he hadn't known he wouldn't like it. He guided the bike down the roads by instinct, his mind far away from thoughts of the storm, or the roads, or other probably important topics. So of course something _had_ to go wrong. He heard Kurt's gasp before the tremendous creaking groan, followed by an ear splitting crack. The winds were enforcing their will on a lightning struck branch, tossing it down at them. Before he could protest, Kurt's arms tightened around him and swept him, the bike, and the beer away.

It was only for an instant, but it was enough for Logan to not want to make a habit of that form of travel. Wherever they went, it was cold, and he couldn't breathe at all, and was abso-fucking-lutely miserable. He couldn't help the sigh of relief as they reappeared on the other side of the massive branch. The bike skittered to a stop. "Are you all right?" Kurt asked. "Fine. Thanks for that. That could've ended messy," Logan answered more gruffly than he intended. He wouldn't admit it, but 'porting had startled him. He preferred the bike. He started it up once more, and, more carefully this time, drove back to school. The rain intensified while they parked, and Logan looked dejectedly out at the expanse they'd have to cross to get inside where it was warm. He didn't want to ask, but he wanted in, and obviously, so did Kurt. "Can you get us in without having to walk?" he asked grudgingly. "I can try," was the simple answer.

Kurt's arms enveloped Logan, even his tail wrapping around him. Logan, one hand holding the six pack, held onto him, and gave every appearance that he was completely unaffected; pretended that his heart wasn't thumping so hard it was painful. Kurt, for his part, was just as nervous, for reasons he couldn't understand. And it distracted his focus. He couldn't visualize any of the rooms he knew inside the mansion, something he typically could do with little issue. "I'm sorry. I'm still not good at teleporting without seeing vhere I am going," he said miserably, stepping away. He hung his head, embarrassed in the extreme. Logan's nose twitched, picking up on the change in scent, but left it alone. "Don't worry about it," he turned up the collar of his coat and started trudging through the wet grass and mud.

Before they were halfway across, their pants were soaked to the knee and caked with mud, and Kurt's bare feet were frozen. Not to mention, he was having trouble keeping his balance in the mud. As was proven when a loud splat reached Logan's ears, followed by someone cursing fluently in German, much too fast for Logan to follow. He was however impressed. He never would have pegged the religious teleporter as one to damn near out curse a sailor. He turned and saw Kurt struggling to pull himself out of a colossal mud puddle, covered head to toe and tail in the sticky stuff. Rolling his eyes, he slogged back through the mud and lifted him by the back of the coat to his feet. "Danke," Kurt frowned and spat out a glob of mud.

Bobby, Rogue, and Kitty looked over as Kurt and Logan hurried in, pushing the door shut quickly. "What happened to you?" Bobby asked, taking in Kurt's mud caked form. "I fell in ze mud," he answered meekly. "Where'd ya go anyway?" Kitty added. "Out," Logan answered shortly. He was cold and wet, and the kids were holding him up from his hot shower. "We went out on the motorcycle for beer," Kurt grinned, his pointed teeth startlingly white in his brown and blue face. Kitty snorted and choked on her soda, Bobby smacking her on the back in an attempt to help. Logan and Kurt gave her an odd look before shrugging it off and going for showers.

"Oh…oh my…god!" Kitty wheezed. "They went all the way!"

_A/N: thought I'd end on a high note, keep'em laughing. Maybe persuade more people to review? Just an idea. _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: obviously not mine. Belongs to Marvel and such. I, like many others I'm sure, wish the X-Men (and a few of the Brotherhood) were mine, but I don't see it happening. *le sigh* oh well. Enjoy the next chapter of this my usually fluffy and sometimes angsty Logurt slash. Heh heh…Logurt. Sorry, it sounds funny. Like some off brand yogurt. Only this is better…much better. Ok, enough of my senseless rambling. _

Logan watched on in mild amusement as Kurt struggled to remove his muddy, soaked, cold clothes before he got to his room. Unfortunately, they were stiff with mud, and difficult to work with. He managed to get himself twisted in his shirt, unable to see, and thus banged into the wall and landed on his ass…hard.

"Not that you're not doing a great job or anything elf, but, d'you need a hand?" Logan asked. Kurt, head covered by his shirt, arms stuck above his head, nodded, body language conveying his frustration and discomfiture. "Hold still," Logan set down the six pack, and grabbed the t-shirt, pulling it up and over Kurt's head. Kurt drew his breath in a sharp hiss as his pointed ears were chaffed and his hair was pulled and his tail lashed like an irate alley cat's. "Sorry," Logan handed him his shirt. "Nien, not your fault," Kurt got uneasily to his feet, wrapping his arms across his thin chest. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering. He clutched his shirt in his tail as he padded beside Logan down the hall. Neither Kurt nor surprisingly Logan noticed Kitty dropping back through the floor where she'd been spying.

"Well? What happened?" Rogue asked impatiently. Kitty landed on the couch and turned to sit facing her. Bobby slumped in the arm chair near them, thinking maybe he should expand his circle of friends. He was hanging out with the girls far too much and was near desperate for male companionship as long as it didn't include conversations and speculation on the sex life of two of the older mutants in the mansion. He almost missed Johnny. He at least would be able to be counted on for a derisive sneer and a scathing remark about how ridiculous that was. Ok, true, Bobby was beginning to think it was possible but did they have to talk about it every single minute of every single day?!?

"Weeelll…" Kitty drawled, "Quite a bit happened." She dangled that in front of Rogue, trying to get across how useful she was being. "And? C'mon Kitty. No way they just walked away to their own rooms," Rogue answered. "Ok, so poor Kurt was trying to get out of his shirt on his way to his room, except he was having trouble. I mean, it was all covered in mud right? He ended up banging into a wall and landing sprawled on the floor at Logan's feet. Logan's just looking at him, with this sort of amused, almost…well, I want to say affectionate, but, it's Logan, but whatever… look on his face. And he offers him some help. And then helped Kurt out of his shirt, accidentally hurting his ears. Also, I wanna add, despite being really on the skinny side, Kurt's got a nice chest. However, I'll bet pretty soon that'll be the property of Wolverine." "Definitely. Oh, it's so cute!" Over in the chair, Bobby groaned, earning him a glare from the two girls.

"Bobby, you don't have to agree with us, but could you at least try not to be Captain Bring Down?" Kitty asked. "Why? Someone's got to keep you two from going too far and do something drastic to those two. They don't need you two butting into whatever they've got starting here," Bobby said cynically. "We wouldn't do anything drastic!" Kitty blurted out, at the same time Rogue asked "And why don't they need us butting in?" Bobby sighed and sat up, leaning forward a bit. "They don't need you butting in because they're older than us, and I think they know what to do. Plus, haven't they been through enough? What if you end up making things worse? And _of course_ you wouldn't do _anything_ drastic like phasing through the floor to watch them," he said sarcastically, one eye brow raised. The two girls looked at each other. "I suppose we didn't really think of that, did we?" "No. damn, I hate when he's right." Bobby grinned triumphantly.

Kurt continued to shiver violently as he walked down the hall. Now that he was shirtless, he was well aware of how cold the mansion was. Logan watched him out of the corner of his eye as he nearly tied himself in knots trying to wrap his arms around himself for warmth. Eventually, he took pity on him. "Here, I'll take your shirt down to the laundry room, you get yourself warmed up before you get sick," he snatched the shirt from Kurt's tail. "D-danke Logan," he stammered. "Don't mention it," Logan answered gruffly, and still soaked and muddy, turned and left him standing there, looking after him in puzzlement.

"Whatcha doing?" Kitty popped out of the wall, nearly tripping Logan up. "Going to the laundry room to toss Kurt's stuff in," Logan told her, wary of the bright grin on her face. That usually foretold mayhem, and he was just _not_ in the mood. "Why do you have it?" she asked. "He couldn't do it himself, it was stiff with mud." "And he couldn't return the favor?" Kitty critically eyed Logan's wet clothes and muddy boots. "Don't you have someone else to annoy?" Logan growled. "Maybe," she swept her brunette hair from her eyes and dropped through the floor. Logan shook his head, his gut twisting the slightest bit at the insinuations she made. Sometimes that girl was wise beyond her years, and not shy at all about sharing it.

Only when he realized how very alone he was in the hallway did Kurt come to his senses and 'port into his new room. He couldn't help it, he was perplexed and the tiniest bit intrigued about Logan's change in demeanor towards him. He hadn't seemed to like him when they first met in Boston, and definitely wasn't thrilled to be sharing a room upon his return. Plus, it was no secret that Logan had cared deeply about Ms. Grey, and if he'd been able to teleport, maybe if he'd tried harder, he could have saved her for him. He had every reason to dislike him, and yet here he was, being very nice to him. It was enough to confuse anyone.

His pants hit the bathroom tile with a wet slap, to be tossed in the wash later. The water was turned up as hot as he could stand it, and he stepped in, gasping at the heat. He'd been given plenty of fluffy white towels and soap and shampoos, which he made good use of, scrubbing until he felt raw and clean. But no longer muddy. Kurt wrapped a towel around his waist, the white startling against his dark blue skin. His room was so empty, so lonely. There was no Logan stretched on his bed, cigar held between his lips as he searched for something halfway decent on the small TV in his room. But Logan was just down the hall, and he was free to visit. If…if he wanted. And if Logan wanted him to and didn't mind. Thus reassured, he went out into his room, going into the closet for pajamas.

Kurt dressed in flannel pants striped vertically in shades of blue with a hole for his tail and a white t-shirt before gathering up his wet clothes. He crept down the hall, pants hanging loosely from his hand. He passed Logan's room, and couldn't help a glance in. He jerked to a halt, eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. The Wolverine was clearly fresh from a shower, water still dripping from his hair, and he was strolling out of his bathroom completely and utterly naked. Kurt swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling incredibly warm as his eyes unconsciously raked over the other mutant's body. His mind kicked into overdrive with a jolt, and he mentally cursed himself. _'Get out of here idiot, before he notices you and slices you into pieces!' _Thankfully, his mind didn't add that Logan had probably already smelled him, and was well aware of his presence, thus saving him further embarrassment as he fumbled away and disappeared in a burst of blue smoke.

Logan was all too aware of the other mutant's presence outside his bedroom, having heard his footsteps, then his increased breathing and heart rate. And the scent of brimstone and sulfur as he vanished was a dead giveaway. He smirked. He hadn't planned for that to happen, he really hadn't, but he couldn't help but laugh at the side effects. Poor elf hadn't known what to do. He chuckled to himself as he slipped into a pair of grey sweatpants. Normally, he wouldn't bother with the pants, but his time in the school had broken him to pajamas. What if something happened and he needed to charge out of his room, claws at the ready? Not a good thing to have happen in a mansion full of kids. Hell, Kurt would probably die of shock or something, judging from his reaction to just seeing a glimpse of him. And then Storm would be pissed at him, and he didn't need that. Plus, he'd feel bad.

He lay back on his bed, cradling his head in his folded arms. The storm continued trying to rage outside, but it was tapering off to the occasional roll of thunder and flicker of lightning. Logan shut his eyes, thinking of catching some sleep. But of course that was too much to ask. No, the minute he was relaxed, all the little doubts he'd kept well in check wormed their way to the forefront of his mind, making him toss and turn restlessly. _What if he wasn't interested? What if he scared him off? What if…what if… what if _chased around and around his head, until, with a frustrated snarl he tossed back the sheets and sat up, flicking on the TV, though he knew there was nothing worth watching. Didn't matter, it was a distraction, which was what he needed.

A branch, snapped from a tree and tossed about in the storm, smacked into Kurt's window, right in front of his face. He'd fallen asleep, hanging from the bar there by his tail. He swung up and over to land on his feet, stretching and yawning. His hammock was his goal, where he could curl up and go back to sleep, but something made him think of his pants down in the dryer. He didn't want to forget them down there, plus they'd be pleasantly warm still. Quiet as a mouse, he padded down the stairs to the dryer, clutching the warm pants to his chest. They even smelled good.

Pale light caught Kurt's attention as he passed Logan's room. The other man was glaring at his television as though it had said something to offend him. If it knew what was good for it, it would watch out. Those claws could cause it irreparable damage. "I know you're there elf," Logan growled without looking at him, making Kurt jump out of his skin. Heat rushed up his face as he peeked in, grinning embarrassedly. "I vas just getting my pants. I'll go," he gave a slight wave and started to back away. "You don't have to go. You want to sit an' have a beer?" Logan asked. Kurt bit at his lip, but nodded, and shuffled in. "Here," Logan tossed him a can, which Kurt deftly caught and opened with the spade of his tail. Foam erupted out, to be quickly slurped away. Logan watched him from the corner of his eye, as he drank and hiccupped.

"No offense meant or anything Logan, but this beer is piss," Kurt crushed the empty can with his tail. "Well, when you're used to drinking that fancy imported stuff you drink, everything is piss. But this is piss I happen to like, and can afford," Logan retorted. A slow grin spread across Kurt's face, and he stifled a giggle. Logan looked puzzled for a moment, before realization dawned. "That's not what I meant, and you know it," he grumbled. "You said you drink piss," Kurt chortled, "and liked it!" "You drank it too," Logan said.

That made Kurt pause, and stare at his empty, compacted can. "Gotcha," Logan smirked. "Point taken," Kurt sulked, kicking his can and sending it skittering across the floor. "So we're both sitting here, past midnight, drinking piss that's trying to be beer," he said eventually. "Looks like," Logan laced his fingers and raised his arms above his head, cracking his knuckles and loosening the kinks in his shoulders at the same time. Kurt winced at the loud popping sound, "You know it's not good for your joints, doing that." Logan gave him a look, one dark brow raised. "You're kidding, right?" "Oh, right. It is late after all," Kurt said, as though that explained everything. "It's barely past midnight." Kurt glanced at Logan's alarm clock. "Logan, you're alarm clock is stuck on 12:10. It hasn't moved since I got in here. That's what happens when you slam your fist on it every morning," he handed it to Logan, who looked between him and the clock. "Damn it! How late is it then?" Before he could say anything else, Kurt was gone and back. "It's a bit after two in the morning." Logan shook his head; it didn't feel like that late. He chucked his beer can to join Kurt's noticing as he did that the elf was looking exceedingly tired, unable to keep his eyes open, his head lolling to the side as he drifted off.

"Should get back to your own bed elf, you look exhausted." Kurt shook his head, "I'm only a little tired. And I don't have a bed, I have a hammock. I'm not sure vhy I have a hammock, I liked the air mattress in here. But Storm was nice enough to design my room, the least I can do is stay there." "You actually liked the air mattress?" "Ja," Kurt answered, mildly puzzled. "Why the hell did you like that thing?" "Vell, I had company here, and it was bouncy, and the nicest bed I'd slept on in a while. I had to make my own bed in Boston." Logan looked thoughtful for a few moments, "Well, if you ever want a place to get away, you can come stay on it again. I don't care."

Kurt watched him, head cocked to the side, looking like a curious cat, while his tail waved lazily back and forth. "Do you like me Logan?" "…Yeah. I wouldn't be inviting you in for a beer if I didn't, would I?" "No, I suppose not. But, you didn't at first, did you?" "What the hell gave you that idea?" Logan turned to fully face him, brows drawn together. Kurt bit his lip, wondering why in the world he was bringing this up, why he was ruining the peace they had. But he had an answer to his own question; because he felt there was more to it, and could feel the tension in the peace vibrating along his spine down to the tip of his tail. "Vhat gave me that idea was that you seemed harsh towards me when we first met, and since then, well, I am, or vas, the intruder in your room. It was understandable for you to not like me for that. But Miss Rogue said you were just like that some times."

Logan couldn't help but groan inwardly. Rogue was in on this somehow? No doubt she saw right through him, being able to practically read his mind at times, and was leading this along. Fortunately for her, he didn't mind where he was being led to; otherwise he'd have something to say to her. He looked up, and saw Kurt still looking at him, and realized he should probably say something. Problem was, he didn't know what he should say. The silence stretched thin, with Kurt staring at him, eyes seeming to glow in the dark. Logan met his gaze, having no issue with the quiet, but noticing the other mutant was starting to fidget uncomfortably, his tail thumping against the floor.

"So?" Kurt finally broke the silence.

"So what?" Logan answered. He could play coy; it would buy him some time while he tried to get control of the situation. "Vhat do you mean 'so vhat'?" "I meant what I said." "And said what you meant?" Kurt asked, forgetting his annoyance momentarily in favor of quoting one of his favorite children books from the library. "An elephant's faithful one hundred percent. Real cute Dr. Seuss," Logan rolled his eyes. Kurt gave a slight bow, his face turning serious once more. "Vhat I meant, is vas Miss Rogue right? It's nothing personal? You don't hate me?" "Haven't we been through this? No, I don't hate you. I like you just fine. Satisfied?"

"How much do you like me?"

Kurt drew in a quick breath; he had no idea what made him say that. He covered his mouth with his hands, and took one quick glance at Logan, who saw how wide his eyes were, before staring resolutely at the floor. Logan was equally surprised at the elf's boldness, but better at concealing it. However, even more surprising was the fact that he hadn't 'ported away yet. Typically, that was his reflex when shocked or embarrassed, or…well, anything really. "Why do you want to know?" "I don't, never mind, forget I said anything," Kurt babbled, drawing his knees up to his chest. Unfortunately he couldn't even blame it on the alcohol, since it was weak, not nearly strong enough to get him to the state of inebriation where he would ramble and slur his words. His head fell forward, resting on his knees, and he let out a little groan at his own…idiocy. That was a good word for it. He stood, and made for the door.

"Where're you going?" Logan asked, sitting up. "My room. To sleep. It is late after all. Gute nacht Logan," Kurt was out the door as quickly as he could go without looking like he was running away with his tail between his legs. As soon as he was in the safety of his room, he curled up in his hammock, wishing the rocking of it would lull him to sleep and turn off his brain, which kept replaying that lapse in judgment over and over. He'd just gone and ruined the tenuous friendship he had with Logan, all because he thought he'd felt something. He was lucky Logan hadn't unsheathed his claws and turned him into mince meat.

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to sleep, but knowing it wouldn't work. He was too…jittery from the adrenaline pumping through his veins. But he could try, because he knew if he didn't get sleep, Storm would notice, and ask about him, and he didn't want to accidentally tell her what had just happened. And he would; he couldn't lie to Storm. And Logan would _not_ appreciate it.

Logan stared up at his ceiling, watching the shadows fade as the sun rose. He was thankful he didn't have classes to teach, or time in the danger room, since he was getting another sleepless night. A lack of sleep didn't bother him as much as it probably should, but it wasn't like he showed it. When the shadows were finally chased away, he swung himself out of bed, showered, dressed, and went out for breakfast. Rogue and Bobby were there, perched at the table, enjoying a lazy Sunday breakfast. He ignored them in favor of a mug of coffee, black this morning.

"Morning Logan," Rogue said, once he'd downed half his mug. "Morning kid," he answered, finishing his coffee and going for another cup with milk and sugar this time. "You look tired," Bobby said hesitantly, hoping he didn't annoy him. Logan fixed him with a hard stare before shrugging it off. "A bit, yeah." "Late night?" Rogue asked, fighting off the urge to smirk and wink. "Couldn't sleep," Logan answered shortly. Rogue backed off, unable to stop the grin now. It faded though when she looked at the door, forcing Bobby to turn in his seat and see what caused the change in her demeanor.

Kurt stood in the doorway, licking his lips timidly. His gaze flicked to Logan, who wasn't paying him any mind, to the two students. Rogue gave him an empathetic look, while Bobby merely looked bewildered. "Good morning Kurt," Rogue greeted him, breaking the awkward tension. "Guten Morgen Miss Rogue," Kurt padded in, joining them at the table. Rogue sighed, rolling her eyes. "How many times I gotta tell ya sugar, to just call me Rogue?" "At least once more, as always," Kurt smiled shyly, quoting from _Pirates of the Caribbean_, which he had watched with the students once on a day ruined by sleet. Logan raised an eye brow, but didn't say anything. He was studiously ignoring Kurt, not out of spite, but to see what Kurt did about it. The elf would have to eventually.

Rogue watched as Logan finished his coffee, rinsed out his mug, and strolled out without a word. She chanced a look at Kurt, who hung his head, and patted his hand gently. After a minute, she got up and left. Bobby had an idea of where she was going. "You all right?" he asked Kurt, who nodded and pushed back from the table. He went over to the fridge, rummaged around for a moment, and then 'ported away. Bobby looked around the empty kitchen and sighed heavily. "Never a dull moment at mutant high."

Kurt appeared just down the path from the barn. The horses didn't like it much when he 'ported directly into his midst, and tended to let their displeasure be known with high pitched snorts and stamping hooves. Idly juggling a few slices of apples in the air, he stepped into the barn, inhaling the sweet, musty scent of horses and hay and well tended leather tack. The horses nickered softly, pleased to see him and the snacks he brought. Kurt grinned and offered a few slices, but keeping the bulk for his particular favorite, a dappled grey pony by the name of Rhys. Rhys's ears perked up, and he strained against the stall, begging for apple and a friendly pat on the head.

The apple was greedily eaten, after which the pony lay back down on his bed of hay. Kurt dropped down to join him, and leaned against the stall door. He often sat and talked to Rhys, who, though he obviously couldn't talk, was a good listener, and made Kurt feel better. He could tell the pony anything, and he wouldn't tell a soul, or judge him. He only waited expectantly for Kurt to start talking, most times in German, and both were soothed by it.

"Guten tag Rhys," Kurt finally said, reaching out to stroke the velvet nose. Rhys whinnied, nuzzling Kurt's hand, asking for more petting, offering his ears to be scratched. That was how it always started. When Kurt was ready, he would talk, and Rhys would listen contentedly. "_Why did I do it Rhys? It was such a mistake_." Rhys looked at him, blinking his brown eyes and flicking an ear. Kurt took that to mean he was asking what he'd done. "_I_ _ruined my friendship with Logan. You know how I've told you that we became friends eventually, but that there felt like a charge sometimes? Well, I was stupid and asked if he liked me. I wasn't sure you see, since he always seems so gruff and unapproachable. To be true, he invited me for a ride on his motorcycle, which was terrifying, but he could've just been doing it out of some sort of obligation. He said he liked me enough, but then I didn't think, and asked him just how much he did_," Kurt paused, covering his face with his hands. Rhys rubbed his nose against Kurt's hands, earning a small smile from him.

"_I suppose I'll tell you what happened after that. He just looked at me as if I'd grown a second head. I lost my nerve, and left, like a coward_," Kurt continued, voice thick with self loathing. "_I don't know why I did it. He probably hates me now, for even…assuming that…something…it doesn't matter. He's ignoring me, I'm terribly confused, and will have to be on the lookout from here on out for him to quit biding his time and cut me to ribbons_." Rhys flicked his ears once more before laying down his head and falling asleep. "_Some help you are_," Kurt mumbled, scratching between the pony's ears before getting up and leaving.

"What's up with you and Kurt?" Rogue's voice came suddenly out of the quiet, startling Logan and making him hit his head hard under the motorcycle he'd been working on. Cursing, he sat up and glared at her. "What the hell are you talking about?" he demanded once the pain was gone. "Yesterday you two were going out for beer on Professor Summers's bike, today he looks terrified to be in the same room as you,'' she answered, staring him down with hands on her hips. "What makes you think I had something to do with that?" "I'm not stupid Logan," Rogue answered. He snorted, rolling his eyes and going back to working on the bike. But Rogue was not so easily gotten rid of. She went to the other side of the bike and crouched down so she could see him. "You're pushing your luck darlin'," he muttered, reaching for a screwdriver. Rogue held it out to him, but snatched it away when he went to grab it. "Look, I didn't do anything. He wants to be afraid and jumping at his own shadow, let him." "But Logan…" "No buts kid, now go on, enjoy your Sunday and leave me alone." "Fine," Rogue stomped off, but not before kicking a half full oil can into his shin.

He would have liked to stay in the garage all night, working on the bike and not having to deal with Rogue glaring at him and Kurt's hesitant glances. However, the bike was almost finished, hours had passed, and Storm was likely to show up at any moment, insisting he needed to eat dinner.

"Logan. Time for dinner. Have you seen Kurt?" "What makes you think _I've_ seen him? He's not my responsibility. I'm not his keeper, he wants to skip dinner that's his choice," Logan snapped, wiping his hands on a semi oily rag and stalking out of the garage. Storm looked after him, utterly confused. She passed Rogue on her way into the dining room. "Rogue, you wouldn't happen to-'' "Stubborn, thick in the head Canucklehead," Rogue fumed, brushing past Storm without acknowledging her. Storm shook her head and followed, deciding it would be best if she just left it alone. Besides, she could always ask Charles to clue her in.

_A/N: I don't suppose I could persuade you to review despite the rather abrupt ending there, could I? pretty please?_ _Also, the italics where Kurt's talking to the pony, that's supposed to be in German. Just, y'know, FYI. _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Logan, Kurt, and everyone else is the property of Marvel. Not me, no matter how much I wish it. I just borrow them on occasion to play and the like. Nothing more. Also, this is where things get…steamy. If you're not cool with that, I suggest you click the back button. Don't say I didn't warn you._

Dinner had been an awkward affair. Logan still paid no attention to Kurt or anyone for that matter. Kurt tried to act as though he wasn't bothered, but picked half heartedly at his dinner. Rogue glared daggers down the table at Logan, Kitty wore a secretive smirk, and Bobby had shaken his head as though he had simply given up. Storm had looked between them all, a bemused expression on her face. Charles had stayed out of it.

Logan was the first one done with his meal, and after depositing his dishes in the dish washer, had disappeared. Rogue had stared after him, eyes tightening into a look she had learned from him, one that sent people rapidly in the other direction. She almost looked as though she was considering siphoning off his powers and knocking him out for a few hours. It wasn't just that he was obviously bothering Kurt, who as far as she knew had done nothing wrong; it was that he was supposed to be honorable, and good, and ignoring the poor guy for no reason didn't seem right to her. But he wouldn't listen to her. Which also grated on her nerves.

Bobby and Kitty glanced at each other over Rogue's head. Kitty was trying very hard not to giggle at it all. She loved the idea that the grownups were having more drama issues than most of the teenagers. It was like living in a soap opera, but better. Bobby at this point had bought into the idea that _maybe_ Kurt and Logan had something going on, but thought Rogue was blowing it out of proportion. They should just let it be, in his opinion. Which apparently wasn't worth paying attention to. He followed the lead of his professors and kept clear of it, waiting until the dust settled and they could all get on with their lives.

Kurt stayed after dinner to help Storm put away the dishes and load up the dish washer once more as he did every night. Storm watched him perching on the counter, drying plates then stacking them with his tail. Normally he was very talkative, and they chatted about her classes and what he'd done that day. Tonight, Storm had to draw him into conversation, with Kurt barely giving monosyllabic answers. "So, Logan seems to be in an even worse mood than usual," she said non-chalantly. "I suppose," Kurt answered, putting away the last plate and jumping off the counter. "I asked him if he'd seen you, and he nearly bit my head off. And Rogue's showing the same temperament. I forget sometimes that she took on some of his 'finer' qualities, it's like living in a mansion with two Logan's." "Poor Bobby," Kurt grinned. "Yeah, I don't envy him. If he's smart, he'll stay out of her way until she chills out. Or get her ice cream."

"About the ice cream," Kurt ducked his head. "You already ate it didn't you," Storm gave him a look. "No, but I'm going to," he 'ported in and out of the freezer, coming back with the tub of ice cream held in his tail and a spoon in hand. "Don't come crying to me when most of the female population of this mansion comes banging on your door demanding you buy them more," she warned, letting him go. He actually doubted that it would come to that, most of the girls at the school seemed to like him, and were nice, but he had never witnessed an ice cream shortage. Storm had; it hadn't been pretty.

Times like this were when Kurt felt bad for those who didn't have a prehensile tail. He could carry his ice cream without getting his hands cold, and walk down the hall with no problems. He'd been waiting most of the day for the ice cream, which was chocolate and packed with fudge and marshmallow. It was most likely unhealthy to binge on ice cream just because of some slight emotional turmoil, but he spent enough time working out it wouldn't be a problem. At least that was how he rationalized it to himself padding down the hall to his room.

The door shut with a soft click, and Kurt was in almost total darkness. Not that he really needed that much light, the window gave him enough to see by. He stood by the door, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. His room was quiet, nothing but the creak of his swing, his rosary sliding off the table…someone breathing? He flipped the light switch and nearly dropped his dessert at seeing Logan sitting on his swing, idly examining his rosary. "Hey," Logan nodded in greeting, setting the beads back down. Kurt sighed heavily, sitting down in his hammock. "If you are going to kill me, may I finish my ice cream first? I've been looking forward to it all day." "Who said I'm going to kill you?" "What else am I supposed to think? You ignored me all day, I thought you were mad at me," Kurt took another spoonful of ice cream. "I wouldn't kill you, even if I was mad at you. Which I'm not, just to clear that up." "Appreciate it," Kurt mumbled around his ice cream. He turned around so he could face Logan, who slouched forward on the swing. He made what should have looked childish look natural, and hardly seemed out of place on the seat, arms wrapped around the ropes holding it to the ceiling.

"Vhy are you here then, if you're not going to kill me?" "I can't just drop in?" Logan asked. Kurt raised an indigo eyebrow, spoon stuck in his mouth. "Logan, don't insult us both." Logan smirked, more a bearing of teeth than anything. "Fair enough elf. I'll just get to the point." "Zat would be nice." "It'd be easier if you quit interrupting. You left last night before I could answer. Pretty rude if you ask me," Logan said, stretching his legs out in front of him and leaning back on the swing. Kurt dropped his gaze, focusing on his ice cream instead of the other man in his room. "Unless 'Ro started buying some new ice cream I don't know about, that double fudge marshmallow isn't going to give you the answers or tell you what to say next," Logan said softly. "How did you know what kind of ice cream it was?" "I could smell it. I can smell a lot that others can't." There was a tone to his voice, a quirk of his lips as he said that that made heat rush up Kurt's face, and he was thankful he was blue and couldn't visibly blush. But of course Logan would know he was embarrassed, which just made it worse.

Logan watched in satisfaction as Kurt dropped his gaze back to his dessert, shoveling another spoonful into his mouth. He met his gaze once more, looking still wary, but resigned. "Vhat do you want exactly Logan? Vhat is going on?" "You tell me elf," Logan stretched, giving every appearance of being at ease. Though of course it was an act, he was aware of everything going on, ready to react to anything at a moment's notice. Kurt looked quizzically at him. "Think about it. No rush, I'm not going anywhere." Kurt capped his ice cream, settling in more comfortably in his hammock to think. He murmured to himself in German as he thought, and Logan was able to follow enough to know he was weighing the options, looking at everything from every angle. He was more tactical than he'd originally thought.

Time ticked by, and Kurt finally came to a conclusion. But it just couldn't be right. It was just not possible that the Wolverine…no, he was being stupid again. However, he had to know for sure, just to say something to Logan who was waiting, and appeared to be dozing as well. Logan cracked open one eye, noticing Kurt looked shell shocked, like someone had hit him upside the head with a bat. "Yeah?" "You like me." He sighed, "Again? Thought we went over this-'' "Nein, I mean, you _like_ me." _Oh Christ, what is this, middle school?_ Logan thought, but seeing the look on Kurt's face, he kept that to himself. "You figured it out all on your own." "Vhy?" "Why not?" "B-because!" "Give me one good reason why not, Kurt, and I'll leave you alone if that's what you want," Logan got to his feet. "No, I don't want…I, but…" "Can't think of one, can you? Then let me tell you why. For sitting up talking with me about life in the circus, or your place in Boston. For getting me some fancy beer and cigars just 'cause you were worried that I didn't like you. 'Cause you're probably one of the nicest guys I've ever met. And before you say anything about being blue or anything like that, I really don't give a damn." Frankly, Kurt wasn't too sure about all that, not when he thought of Logan's previous love, Miss Grey.

Taking his silence as a sign that he wasn't interested, Logan sighed and got to his feet. Well, at least he'd finally gotten around to telling him. That was something. And now…now they could spend the rest of time making awkward eye contact and not talking. Damn it. "Now who's leaving before the other can answer," Kurt huffed. Logan glanced back at him, stopping with his hand on the door knob. He sighed and went back to his seat. Kurt twirled his spoon in his fingers while he scrambled for the right words. "I suppose…I like you too Logan…" he trailed off, his gaze unconsciously flicking to his rosary.

_Ah-ha. _"Listen elf, not to rain on your parade or anything, but the way I look at it, the big guy upstairs doesn't care who sleeps with who. He just wants you to be happy," Logan shrugged. "Are you sure you aren't just saying zat to get me to agree with whatever wicked thoughts you have?" Kurt asked lightly. Logan pulled an affronted expression, "Fair enough blue, you caught me." Kurt grinned, a bright flash of white in his dark blue face. "For that, now you have to catch me Logan."

"What? Wait!" Logan reached out to grab Kurt, only to grasp a handful of smoke. "God damn it," he swore, charging into the hallway. Of course he'd go there, where everyone else could hear if they wanted to. Rogue would have a field day with this if only she could see him. He stopped in the middle of the hall, listening, scenting. The ceiling creaked and he heard a soft "Damn!" as Kurt tried to creep up on him. The scent of brimstone grew stronger as he 'ported once more, probably farther away. But now he had something to go on. He padded down the hall, relying strictly on his nose to lead him. The shadows were so thick and Kurt knew how to use him, he could be right above him laughing, and he'd never know. Damned elf probably was up there come to think of it. A door down the hall opened and closed, but no one went in or came out. It was his room.

Logan jingled the door knob; locked. Did Kurt really think that would deter him? One claw slid out and into the lock, and the door popped open. "I know you're in here Kurt," he called. "I know you know. The question is, can you find me?" Kurt's voice answered, thick with suppressed laughter. Logan looked to the ceiling, in the corners, wondering why he didn't just turn the light on. But that would ruin the game.

"Gutentag," Logan turned in a complete circle, and found Kurt upside down, smiling broadly at him. "Cute. But by my count, I caught you" he said sarcastically. Kurt twisted and spun through the air, landing on his feet and bowing with all the flair of a trapeze performer. "Who's to say I didn't let you catch me?" he asked as he stood up straight and looked down at Logan. "I think you just gave up; you knew I'd catch you anyway. Decided to make it easier on yourself," Logan answered. "You know vhat they say about assuming Logan." "What do they say about assuming?" Logan crossed his arms, tilting his head back to meet Kurt's eyes. "Assuming makes an ass of you and me."

Logan shook his head, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger. He looked up after a minute, his hand dropping to his side. Kurt beamed at him, teeth startlingly white in the darkness of the room. "Who taught you that?" Logan asked. "I don't remember. It might've been Miss Rogue," Kurt's brows drew together, small frown lines forming between them. "Sounds like something Rogue would say," Logan agreed softly. Kurt backed up until he was perching on the edge of Logan's bead, putting him now looking up at him. "Say you did catch me. What happens now?" he cocked his head to the side, tail swishing in lazy arcs behind him. "Well, that's all up to you elf," Logan answered, idly scratching the back of his neck. "I see. But, vhy is it up to me, if you won?" "Wouldn't want to force you into anything. Not my thing really," Logan shrugged. Kurt nodded in understanding; however, he would much prefer to not have to make the first move. Though he did appreciate the gesture, and knew what it meant coming from Logan, who was usually the one to take charge of any situation.

"So, let me test my understanding here. Whatever happens, whatever is started, is up to me?" Logan nodded. "Zhen I could potentially just go back to my room and finish my ice cream?" "It's probably melted into a sticky mess by now." "I like it zhat way," he insisted. "It's easier to eat a lot of ice cream, because I can just drink it." "You're a regular genius Kurt," Logan said, rolling his eyes. "I can do better," Kurt boasted. Logan arched one eye brow. "Oh yeah? Prove it," he challenged, leaning close, invading Kurt's space the slightest bit. He watched as Kurt's eyes narrowed in determination, and he licked his lips before stretching up and placing them on Logan's lips. His eyes squeezed shut, because, on the slim chance he wasn't welcome, he didn't want to see it. Kurt actually flinched minutely when Logan's hand slid up the back of his skull, through his curls to pull him closer, expecting to hear the snikt of claws unsheathing and decapitating him.

Instead he felt Logan's tongue pushing gently against his lips, which he opened, allowing entrance. It wasn't unpleasant. In fact, were anyone to ask him about it, he would say it was rather nice. However, they'd have to wait to ask him, as he was busy placing his hands on Logan's waist and hesitantly pulling him flush against him as best he could from sitting down. Logan pulled away, hardly short of breath at all. "You sure about this elf? There won't be any going back," he asked, brows drawn together and slight concern evident on his face. Kurt looked at him, head to one side thoughtfully. "Yes, I am sure," he said after a moment, which seemed to be all Logan needed to hear. He practically collapsed against Kurt, kissing him once more, harsher this time, tongue exploring his mouth. Kurt in turn clung to Logan, legs around his waist and hands in his hair, tail thudding on the mattress. Logan pushed Kurt's shirt up as high as it would go until Kurt had to let go to finish. He ended up hanging onto Logan with his legs, Logan's arms around him to support him.

"What's the matter?" Logan asked, noticing a look of pain on Kurt's face. "You're bending my tail," Kurt hissed. His tail was trapped between his back and Logan's arms, bent at an awkward angle. "Sorry," Logan moved and Kurt's tail swung free, unbending. "Much better," Kurt sighed, flinging his shirt into the corner of the room. Logan's shirt followed, as well as his belt, which banged against the wall, making Kurt wince. He kicked his boots off, shoving them to the side with his foot, and pulled himself onto his bed. Kurt peered up from underneath him, eyes wide, lips parted slightly. He was a bit afraid, a bit apprehensive, but mainly excitement came off him in waves. Logan saw it, the way his pulse jumped in his neck, how he licked his suddenly dry lips, how the pupils of his chrome yellow eyes dilated, smell it on him.

Logan lowered his lips onto Kurt's, kissing like he would devour him, nipping at his lower lip. He held himself up with one arm while the other grasped the waistband of his pants and slid them down a fraction at a time. At the same time, something was sliding along the top of his pants, and it wasn't Kurt's hands, as they were both around his neck. No, his tail was pressed flat against his skin, and sliding past his jeans. However, even with the belt gone, it was a tight fit, so his tail moved on to unbutton them and pull the zipper down. What amazed Logan was that Kurt could divide his attention like that, continue kissing him and undo his pants with his tail, and not miss a beat. He paused long enough to help push his jeans down until he could kick them off. With one swift movement, Kurt's were off as well, landing on top of Logan's.

Logan swallowed thickly, and his voice was hoarse as he told Kurt to roll over so he was braced on his forearms and knees, legs on either side of Logan's. Kurt kept his tail to the side, out of the way where hopefully it wouldn't get bent or crushed. He tried to glance over his shoulder to see what Logan was doing. He saw him spit in his hand before catching his eye. Logan snarled softly, "No!" Kurt let out a squeak and dropped his head forward. A gasp was torn from his throat as Logan started to force his way into him, and pain lanced from the base of his tail up his back. The harsher Logan from a second before disappeared and he stopped. "Are you ok?" Kurt nodded, panting. Taking him at his word, Logan continued to push until he was fully sheathed in Kurt. He paused once more, until Kurt now snapped at him that he had better_**not stop**_**.** Logan grinned, a fierce baring of teeth and pulled out nearly all the way before bucking his hips and thrusting back in. By luck he brushed against that one bundle of nerves that wiped away the pain that had being burning along Kurt's back, and set him pushing backward to meet Logan thrust for thrust.

Kurt's hands flexed, blunt nails biting into the mattress. Heat had pooled in his groin, and was filling him up, spreading outward with each thrust from Logan. His very nerves were on fire, or sparking with electricity, or flowing like water. It was…wonderful. Were Kurt able to come up with a better word he would have. As it was, he clenched his eyes shut and shuddered with the waves of pleasure that rippled through him and tore a shriek from his throat, quickly muffled in a pillow. Somewhere in all of it, he felt a stab of pain, but that was overridden by Logan sliding into him one more time, seeming to freeze, trying to prolong the experience. After what felt like eternity, they collapsed together onto the bed, which creaked softly, each trying to catch their breath.

Logan's nose twitched as he watched Kurt stretch to his full length next to him, arms reaching towards the headboard and legs pointed towards the foot. "Are you asking for a belly rub or something?" Logan asked, watching him bask in the afterglow. "Nien," Kurt practically purred, rolling onto his side. There, stronger now, the scent that had been bothering Logan since they'd fallen onto the bed. It was familiar, faintly metallic, and he could taste it as well. Blood. One of them was bleeding. Not a lot, but enough that he could smell it. He leaned over Kurt, inhaling, trying to pinpoint the scent. Kurt was bleeding, from his neck, where he'd bitten him by accident there at the end, and…

"Kurt?" "Hmm?" Kurt lifted his head, looking at him with his curls in disarray sticking to his forehead. "I've got a question," Logan looked at the bed. "Were…have you…ever had sex before at all?" "You mean before tonight?" Kurt asked, propping himself up on his elbow. Logan nodded. "Nien. Vhy?" "Damn it! Why didn't you tell me? I didn't hurt you did I?" Kurt smiled softly at the concern. "No, Logan, don't worry. I'm fine. Well, I expect I'll be sore, but you didn't hurt me." Logan sighed in relief, flopping back onto the bed, one arm flung up by his head. "Have you even had a girlfriend or whatever?" "There was a girl, Jimaine Szardo, the daughter of the women who raised me back in the circus. But we were young, it was-what is it? - puppy love? Yes, puppy love," Kurt sounded wistful, remembering what once was.

"Nobody after that?" Logan glanced at him. "Not really," Kurt murmured. "How come?" "Well, Logan, I am blue, and I have a tail and pointed ears, and I can teleport at will. Not many girls want to date the demon in the circus," now the elf sounded almost bitter. Logan understood of course. People, especially kids, could often be cruel, and anything or anyone that was different was unacceptable. Kurt was born as different as one could be; he'd never had those few precious years before mutation kicked in, when he could pretend like he was normal. Though, in retrospect, it had probably turned out for the better; to have those few years of normal life, and then have them taken away, to be persecuted by those who he once counted among friends would have been the harshest thing he could endure.

"It wasn't so terrible. I had the circus, I had fans. Quite a lot of them didn't believe this was how I really looked either. Many thought it was paint and props," Kurt laughed to himself at the very idea. "Let me guess, some of them found out it was real, and took exception," Logan asked. "Yes. They didn't want a demon near their children. I was just a child myself, I couldn't keep running and teleporting forever. So I left. I came here, and lived peacefully for a few years. Until Stryker found me," unconsciously he felt at the back of his neck, which still bore a circular scar. He brushed against the bite mark along his neck, which felt bruised and almost hot, but wouldn't show.

Logan had the distinct impression Kurt wasn't telling all. But why should he? "Elf, what are you doing?" Kurt was sliding to the floor. "I vas just…I vas going to get my air mattress," he said softly. "Why would you do that? There's plenty of room here," Logan slid over, making room. "I'm sorry…sorry," Kurt mumbled. He felt a hand close on his tail, and looked back at Logan. "Quit your apologizing and get your blue ass back into this bed." Kurt's face broke into a wide grin, and crawled back in so he was spooned against Logan, who flung one arm across his stomach almost protectively. He had wanted to actually spend some time going over what had just happened. Yet he found himself feeling fuzzy brained, with sleep blurring his vision. Plus he was so comfortable, and Logan was so very warm. Darkness sucked him under, and pulled him into sleep.

_A/N: this took me soooo long to type. I kept going over it, and over it. I'm basically happy with it now. So, y'know, reviews? I mean, you don't have to, I won't force you. Only if you want._

_Oh, almost forgot, some of Kurt's background was taken from the comics, not the movie. just in case anyone was curious or whatever. _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Kurt, Logan, and the rest of the X-Men unfortunately belong not to me but to Marvel. I just like to borrow them, y'know, take them out to play once and a while. _

Sunlight came glaringly through the half shut curtains in Logan's room. It was like the weather was trying to make up for the storm with nice weather, but had overcompensated. The sky outside was almost painfully blue, bright as a cornflower petal, without a few clouds to temper it. A faint breeze stirred the branches of the trees and the leaves and twigs scattered on the ground in the aftermath of the storm.

Logan frowned, dredging himself from the depths of sleep to blink in the light. Grumbling, he started to climb out of bed, only to stop upon hearing a soft, grouchy murmur. Kurt was still sleeping on his side, one hand curled up in front of his mouth, the other dangling over the side of the bed. His tail waved languidly in his sleep, seemingly independent from the rest of him. He apparently didn't appreciate Logan moving. But he didn't wake, merely shuffled back slightly, getting closer to Logan for warmth.

Unable to go back to sleep, Logan lay propped on his side, lightly tracing over the scars that stretched across Kurt's shoulders, down his sides, on his arms and legs, and most of the length of his tail, as well as his face. A few even ran up the points of his ears. If what Logan had heard was true, they'd been done by Kurt himself, which explained why they didn't go that far along his back; he couldn't reach. Kurt slept the entire time, hardly twitching as Logan's finger ran along the raised scars.

"Logan! I know you're in there! Wake up!" Kurt jumped, eyes flying open as Storm pounded on the door. "Go back to sleep elf," Logan whispered, sliding out of bed and pulling on a pair of sweatpants. He glanced back to see Kurt was still half awake, but drifting off once more even as he turned and cracked open the door.

"Yeah?" "Well good morning to you too Logan," Storm quirked an eye brow at his less than cheerful greeting. "Mornin' 'Ro," he sighed. "G'morning. Anyway, Professor wanted me to ask you something," she said. "What's that?" "Would you mind taking on a few classes?" "Which ones?" "Scott's for one. Shop in the garage. You know he's…" Storm trailed off, trying to think of how to put what was wrong with their team leader. _Been moping like an overgrown crybaby?_ Logan thought. Out loud he said, "I know. Difficult. What's the other one?" Storm grinned almost mischievously at him. "Art. We heard about what you said at Bobby's house." "You've got to be kiddin' me," Logan pinched the bridge of his nose, eye squeezing shut. "I suggested wood shop," she chuckled. He glared up at her, his brows drawn together as he saw she wasn't even looking at him, but around him, into his bedroom, where Kurt lay tangled between the sheets and sleeping once more.

Logan found himself yanked roughly from his room and all but shoved against the wall across from his closed door. "What the hell are you doing 'Ro?" "I should ask you the same thing," she snapped demeanor going instantly from cheerful to harsh. "Why was he in your room, naked in your bed?" "I would've thought that'd be pretty obvious," Logan smirked. Apparently Storm didn't find him funny, as the hair on Logan's arms and the back of his neck stood at attention, and thunder rumbled down the hall. "Logan, I swear, if you're just using him for a one night stand kind of deal…" she said threateningly. Logan's eyes narrowed as he met her gaze. "You'll what, turn me into a crispy critter? Turn off the light show Storm, it's not scarin' me. You really think I'd do that to him? It'd be like kicking a puppy or something. " "I don't know Logan, you leave all the time, it's hard to know exactly what you'll do and won't do anymore." Despite the callous words, Storm backed off, and her eyes, which had turned white, cleared. "Well, let's say I've got some incentive to stick around now," he answered.

The door slamming closed woke Kurt once more. Apparently he wasn't going to get any more sleep. He stretched languorously, rubbing the burning bite mark along his shoulder. Logan was gone, though he had idea as to where he'd disappeared to. Slowly, he slid to the floor, reached for his pants and pulled them on, turning to make sure his tail slipped through the hole in them. He padded to the door, intent on finding Logan and getting himself breakfast. Voices outside the door stopped him, and looking around himself guiltily, he pressed his ear to it and listened.

The conversation was muffled, and he couldn't pick up much. It sounded like Logan though, and Storm. They didn't sound happy with each other either, and Kurt jumped as thunder sounded outside, making the door shudder. Once the door settled, he leaned forward once more, trying to hear. Just as he reached out to steady himself on the wood frame, he heard from the two "one night stand". His hand slipped and he very nearly gave himself away by falling into the door. Was that it then? Had Logan panicked upon Storm knocking on the door and waking him before he could leave? Was he even then berating her for doing such?

With the parting remark that it would be in his best interests to not screw Kurt over and hurt him, Storm left down the hall. Logan let her go with the promise that he would think about taking on some classes, and that he would listen to her warning. He opened his door just in time to get a blast of air in the face, and the familiar smell of sulfur. Kurt was gone, his clothes picked up and the sheets arranged neatly on the bed. Logan sighed heavily, shaking his head. He had the distinct impression Kurt had not left happy. Just a hunch really; but he had at least taken time out to make the bed.

Kurt was not in his room when Logan took a look in. Though there was still a carton of ice cream, the melted remains congealing into a sticky mess on the bottom. He leaned against the wall, trying to think of where the elf could've gone to. As he stared out the window onto the yard, he heard a faint shuffling, like someone was shoving aside a cardboard box, but didn't want to disturb anyone. Only Kurt would be so considerate, despite being upset. Question was, where was he? Logan stepped into the hall, ears trained for any sound. The ceiling above creaked, and settled. _Caught you now elf_.

Early morning light cut a wide swath across the floor of the attic. Kurt managed to find a thick patch of shadows to hide himself in, but he couldn't help but turn his head upon Logan coming up, and the sun made his eyes flash briefly. Without a word, Logan sat down heavily on an old chest of drawers. "You didn't have to make my bed y'know," he said finally. "I know, it vas just habit," Kurt murmured. "You didn't have to leave either. So why did you?" Kurt's shoulders hunched, and he stared determinedly ahead. "I…heard you and Storm," he began. Logan looked at him, bewildered. If he'd heard, what was the problem? "Vas I just a temporary distraction Logan? A one night stand?"

Kurt expected denial, anger, anything but the bark of laughter Logan let out. "Elf, you really oughta get all the facts before jumping to conclusions. What was it you said about assuming?" Kurt frowned, twisting his tail in his hands. "I said it makes an ass of you and me," he answered. "Well, you are the ass. Storm was saying I better not be using you for a one night stand. I swore to her I wasn't. I promise. This is what happens when you eavesdrop," Logan shook his head, grinning at him. "So…I vas just mishearing things?" "Yeah. And in case I didn't tell you, so you understand, you were not a temporary distraction. I meant everything last night. Ok?" "Ja. I feel so stupid though, over reacting like that," Kurt hung his head, embarrassment radiating off him. "Everyone makes mistakes. Don't worry about it. At least I came and found you." "Yes, at least you found me. Very quickly I might add. And I apologize for running." "Quit your apologizing, and let's get some breakfast. I'm starving." "So am I," Kurt said, and Logan felt a hand closing over his wrist. "Wait, Kurt, no. I told you I don't like 'porting!"

Kitty nearly spilled her cereal bowl when Kurt and Logan appeared out of thin air at the table. Rogue accidentally dumped maple syrup all over her breakfast, and Bobby choked on the sip of milk he had. Logan looked at them all with eyebrows raised. "You think they'd get used to it," he commented. "Says the one who looks slightly green," Kurt retorted, softening it with a light laugh. "Told you I don't like that." "You said you were starving." "See you two are on better terms," Bobby commented, mopping up the milk he'd spat out when choking. "You could say that," Logan answered, pouring himself a large cup of coffee. "Oh yeah, what brought this about sugar?" Rogue asked. "We…" Kurt fumbled for the right words. "Came to an understanding?" Logan offered. "Yes, we came to an understanding. Danke." Rogue narrowed her eyes, watching them shrewdly. "What kind of an understanding?" "Jesus kid, mind your own business. I don't poke into your life do I?"

Rogue and Kitty glanced at each other, realization dawning at the same time. They turned near identical semi evil smirks on Logan and Kurt. Logan's gaze hardened slightly, knowing he wasn't going to like what was coming. Kurt backed up until he hit the counter. Bobby groaned and hung his head, feeling sorry for the cornered pair. Rogue pulled her glove off, tossing it on the table. "What're you doing kid?" Logan asked. "Getting proof," she answered, reaching out to touch her fingertips to his arm. He couldn't help but flinch, feeling her power starting to leech his. Flushing, Rogue pulled away, jerking her glove back on. She'd gotten a glimpse inside his mind, and seen flashes of the night previous. "Well?" Kitty asked eagerly. "Oh yeah." "Little invasive don't you think darling?" Logan sipped from his coffee, shaking off the effects of Rogue's absorption power. "So-_rry_, but we've been wondering about you two for forever," Rogue retorted. "You coulda just asked." "Would you've told me?" "If you asked nicely, might've." Kurt looked between the two, obviously confused. "Don't ask. Trust me," Bobby advised, putting his empty cup in the sink.

The three students left to their classes, leaving Logan and Kurt to scavenge something for breakfast. Kurt perched on the counter, digging through the cabinets and jumping down with a box of granola bars. "Was dieses ist?" he snagged one, tearing through the wrapper. "Granola bars. Like horse chow in a bar," Logan helped himself to one. Kurt bit off a bite, and his eyes widened. "It's delicious." "You sound surprised," Logan chuckled. "Well, it doesn't look that appetizing. But, like you said, it's horse chow in a bar, and I've learned to trust the opinion of horses." "Oh?" Kurt nodded, "I've made friends with the horses in the barn. Especially a pony by the name of Rhys. Would…would you like to come with me to see him? I try and visit him with an apple every day." Logan finished his coffee, "Sure. You have an apple?" Kurt tossed one from the fridge to him. Grinning cleverly, Logan unsheathed his claws and sliced it, popping a slice in his mouth.

The horses whinnied softly, ears perking at the sight of Kurt with an apple. He offered a few to the other horses, before going into to Rhys's stall. The pony nickered and nuzzled Kurt's hand, taking the offered snack. "You can pet him, he won't bite," Kurt said from where he sat on the straw. Logan carefully held out his hand to Rhys, who eyed him warily before allowing him to scratch behind his ears. Kurt smiled, leaning against the wall. "Can I come in, or will he not like that?" Logan asked. He waited while the elf spoke softly in German to the horse, stroking his neck. "You can, just be careful," he finally answered.

Logan opened the gate, moving slowly so as not to startle Rhys. The horse huffed and lay down, lulled to sleep by Kurt picking up a brush with his tail and brushing along Rhy's flanks. "So, this is where you disappear to besides the attic," Logan folded his arms behind his head and leaned back. "Ja. I like it here, it's quiet, and the horses don't mind me," Kurt slid down the wall, stretching his legs until they nudged against Logan's. "Were you talking to this one a minute ago?" Logan couldn't tell by sight, but he would've sworn Kurt was flushing. "I vas. I know they can't understand, and I of course can't understand them, but it makes me feel better if I'm feeling unhappy, to think that Rhys is listening and it seems to calm them," Kurt shrugged. Or it could just be the calming air Kurt exuded, but Logan kept that to himself, choosing instead slide further down the wall, getting comfortable.

The sun made its circuit across the sky, without Kurt and Logan moving from the barn. They stayed there the whole day, talking occasionally, but mostly enjoying the peace. Kurt only moved to hesitantly sit closer to Logan, though he wasn't sure how close to sit or where, and fidgeted for a good five minutes before Logan rolled his eyes and tugged him over so his head was resting against his shoulder. As the hours passed, Kurt eventually relaxed, and dozed, cuddled next to Logan, who had Rhys drooping against him as well and was sleeping. "Do you think we should go back inside? It's getting late and Storm vill wonder where we went," Kurt's voice was thick and drowsy. "Yeah maybe. It'll probably be dinner soon, and 'Ro won't know to look for us here. Which could be useful." Kurt rolled his eyes up to see the tiny grin on Logan's face. He lightly punched his in the ribs, "Ze horses would not like that Logan. Nor would I, hay is itchy." "I'll give you that. And I don't want to be the one to spook the horses and end up kicked in the ass." "Better than having your tail trampled." "I don't have a tail though, so not a big deal." Kurt nodded, "But if _my_ tail gets trampled in such a situation, it vould be _your_ fault. Do you vant that?"

Of course Logan didn't, and so put aside that vague idea. He got easily to his feet, offering Kurt a hand up. They left the barn quietly, trying not to wake the horses. Rhys looked up at the sound of the gate closing, and snorted softly before lying back down. Logan brushed hay from his shirt and pants, and pulled a few bits that were stuck in Kurt's curls. "I vould offer to 'port us back to the mansion, but I'm sure you wouldn't like it much," Kurt said over his shoulder. "Damn right I wouldn't. How do you stand it?" "It's vhat I was born to do. It's not so bad if you're used to it." Logan let out a non-committal sound, "It's nothing personal though. I don't like flying much either. Especially with Slim behind the wheel." "Slim? Professor Summers?" "Yeah, thinks he's some sort of fly boy. I'll grant he's pretty good, but he likes to do barrel rolls. In the sky. For _fun_." Kurt smiled impishly, "You're afraid of flying." "Not afraid, just don't like it. I prefer my feet on the ground." "Of course, vhatever you say Logan," he humored him. He sensed Logan about to make a grab for him and ducked, bounding away on all fours before leaping. At the height of his leap, he 'ported into a nearby tree, where he sat, sticking his tongue out at Logan.

Logan rolled his eyes at the immaturity, and continued walking up the gentle incline towards the mansion. A weight settled on his shoulder, as Kurt 'ported onto him, tail curling around his arm. "You didn't vait for me." "I knew you'd catch up." "Do you vant me to get down?" "Nah, you're not that heavy, just don't move around too much," Logan paused and let Kurt situate himself so he was balanced on his shoulder. He perched there rather like an overgrown blue parrot, and Storm raised an eyebrow when the pair entered the mansion like that.

"Do I want to know?" "Doubt it. When and where do I start classes?" "We found an empty room for you. Probably next week. Are you still up for it?" "Sure. Just art and the occasional shop class right? Nothing I can't handle," Logan pulled a plate in front of him and started serving himself, piling his plate high. Kurt glanced at him, bluish black eyebrows raised. In all the time he'd known Logan, which albeit wasn't that long, he hardly seemed like one to handle a group of teenagers in a class. And that brought up the question of who would be brave enough to take a class from Logan? No doubt Rogue, Bobby, and Kitty, but who else? "Might wanna stop thinking so hard elf, I can smell your hair burning," Logan drew him from his musings. Kurt shook his head as if to clear it and returned to his meal.

"Since _some_one," Storm looked pointedly at Kurt, who grinned embarrassedly, "ate all the ice cream, I made cookies if anyone wants any. They're in the kitchen." "What kind?" Kitty asked. "Chocolate chip of course. Fresh from the oven." At those words, there was a mad dash by nearly all the student body for the kitchen. Kurt ended up seeking shelter in the rafters, watching the kids jostle each other for first dibs on the cookies. "At this rate, there won't be any left for us," he sighed, leaping down and landing nimbly on his feet. "I planned for that," Storm grinned, "and there's an extra plate on the top shelf of the pantry." Logan trailed after Kurt as he bounded into the kitchen in search of cookies. He nearly trampled his tail when Kurt stopped short, looking at the ceiling high pantry. He glanced back at Logan, and seemed to come to a decision. Without a word, he moved Logan around until he was where he wanted him. "Elf what in the hell are you doing?" "Getting cookies. Now hold still. I don't vant to hurt you." Kurt stepped back a ways, before running at Logan and using his back as a spring board so he could grip the top of the pantry door, grab the plate, and land without dropping a single one. "You couldn't just climb up there and get them. You had to make a production out of it." "Vell, I vas in the circus Logan. Old habits die hard," Kurt munched on the cookie, offering the plate to Logan.

They brought them back to the dining room, where Storm, the Professor, and Scott were sitting and talking. The students drifted around the mansion, the younger ones heading to bed early, the older ones trying to push the limit of the curfew until the teachers made the rounds to ensure they were in bed. Kurt followed Logan down the hall when the other man got up to go to his own bed. He paused, turning part way around to see Kurt had stopped at his bedroom door. "You, uh, wanna come with me?" Logan offered. Kurt looked thoughtful for a moment, before shaking his head. "Well why not?" "Because, mein freund, it takes more than one night of heartfelt confession and carnal pleasure for me to feel as though I have a permanent spot in your bed, as you claim. It is nothing personal, I swear. Besides, you know what they say, that separation makes the heart grow fonder, or something like zhat." Before he lost his nerve, Kurt leaned forward, pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of Logan's mouth and disappeared into his own room.

Logan blinked, waving the remnants of Kurt teleporting from his face. So what was the elf saying, he had to woo him or something? Take it slow? Well hell, he could do that. _At least it wasn't personal_, he though wryly, going to his room.

The weather turned chilly in the next week, despite being springtime. Logan strolled down the hall; well aware he was being followed, but deciding to humor his shadow by pretending he had no clue. As Logan rounded the corner into the foyer, Kurt dropped from the ceiling, where he'd been clinging to beams and lurking in the shadows, baring his teeth and doing his best to be startling. Logan simply cocked an eyebrow and affected a bored air. "Couldn't you at least act like you were surprised?" Kurt complained, shoulders sagging. "I could," Logan answered. "But you won't." "Well, if I didn't hear your heart hammering away up there, getting louder the closer you got…" "I forget sometimes, how good your hearing is," Kurt sighed. "Why're you so big into scaring me anyway?" "To show I can. Vhy not?" he pushed back the sleeves of his over large dark purple sweatshirt so his hand s were uncovered. The shirt hung nearly to his knees, and over his tail, yet he loved wearing it, insisting it was incredibly soft and comfy. His jeans looked just as comfortable, fitting him like a second skin, a faded blue and worn soft with age. He managed to look winsome while peering at Logan through his lashes, though his grin and the look in his eyes was anything but. Logan sighed, shaking his head, "Can take the elf outta the circus-'' "But not the circus out of the elf," Kurt finished, beaming now.

After breakfast, Logan followed Storm down the hall to his new classroom, Kurt pacing alongside. It was nice, all things considered, with a good many easels with stools in front of them and small tables holding painting materials. Along the wall next to them were cabinets stocked with all an art class room could need, and in the far corner sat three pottery wheels. The far wall was made up mostly of wide windows, letting the early spring sunlight through. "So, what do you think?" Storm asked. "I like it," Kurt answered before Logan had a chance to. "So do I actually. It's nice 'Ro," Logan nodded his approval. "Who's in my class anyway?" "That'd be us sugar," Rogue phased through the wall behind Kitty, who had linked arms with her and Bobby to pass through. "That's just what I need," Logan muttered. "A few others too. I think…Artie, Jubilee, Jones, Pete. I'm sure there's more," Bobby answered. "So, you'll be teaching every other day, 1:30 to 2:30, starting in two days. Gives you time to get a lesson plan," Storm finished. Logan nodded, only half listening as he wandered around, checking everything over. Storm rolled her eyes. "Make sure he makes some kind of lesson plan, will you Kurt?" she whispered to him on her way out. "Of course," he said, just as quietly. "Thanks."

Kurt leaned against the desk in front of the classroom, idly tracing a path with his tail tip along the polished surface. He watched Logan spin one of the pottery wheels as though testing it, before moving on to thumb through the paper set up on an easel. "I can live with this," he finally said, coming to lean next to Kurt. "That's all well and good, though vhat are you going to teach them?" "Can you teach art?" "Interesting point, but, I'm not sure Storm would like that answer." "Nah, probably not. I guess just the basics, how to use the paints and everything. Maybe do units, like paint, pottery, sketching. You could even help out, if you need something to do," Logan glanced sideways at Kurt. "Like model for you," Kurt said, grinning suggestively. "Not in class elf, not like that." "Perhaps, I may. Storm also asked me to assist in Danger Room training, gymnastics, things of that nature. Put my years in the circus to good use, and keep up exercise. I don't want to go soft of loose my edge." "Course not. Just don't hurt yourself," Logan answered.

They spent the better part of the day in the classroom, Logan trying to write out a lesson plan while Kurt sat on the table, peering over and trying to be helpful. Every now and then he 'ported into the kitchen and grabbed more granola bars, until more than a dozen wrappers littered the table. He stretched on his back, legs dangling over the side, and his tail clutching a granola bar as he snacked on it. "So vhat do you have so far?" "Basics for two weeks, then moving into working with charcoal and graphite, then painting, then pottery, with some sub units in there. I'll go from there." "I think it will work. You're not nervous are you?" "No." "I vould be. Only a little though. What about the other class in the garage?" "That's more sporadic. Sort of as I'm needed. This is more stable." "So no lesson plan?" "Nope."

A week later found Logan gazing at his full classroom. Rogue grinned deviously at him from behind her easel in the front of the room. Kitty was on her left, Bobby on her right. Behind them were all the other kids Rogue had mentioned, each staring at Logan expectantly. Sighing, and telling himself it was just a bunch of kids, the brand new art teacher passed out a scrap of paper so that he could keep roll call. Once the makeshift attendance came back to him, he handed out sketch books and charcoal and pencils. He found that teaching came easily, as he showed them how to look at what they saw around them, and how they could translate it onto the paper, as well as how best to use the materials given. An hour passed surprisingly fast, and a few of the students jumped when the bell rang. Rogue stayed behind as her classmates drifted through the door, chattering happily.

"So? How'd I do?" Logan asked. "Pretty good I'd say. It was a fun class." "You think so?" "Yeah, I don't think anyone will drop it. If only for the novelty of seeing you teaching something. Now, I'll bet you've got a certain someone out waiting for ya. Why don'tcha go and find him?" With that, Rogue left, smirking to herself. And though he would never admit it, Logan did have to resist the urge to practically dash from the room in search of Kurt. As it was, he jogged; in a very manly, dignified and contained sort of way.

_A/N: Sorry about the wait. I had a slight case of writer's block, and I was working on some other stuff, plus I had graduation recently. I'll try not to go so long between updates again. _


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I would like to start by saying thanks so much for the reviews. Seriously. I mean, it was really awesome to sign on and see lots of reviews, all nice and such. Thanks. And now, one with the next chapter, which I'd like to add, takes place a while after the last one. Not a lot of time has passed, but some. Couple weeks at most. _

_Snap!_

"Damn!"

A broken stick of charcoal flew across Logan's room, skidding into the wall. He tore the piece of paper from the sketch book lying on his lap, shredded it a little for good measure, and tossed it over his shoulder. It bounced off Kurt's shoulder to land with its fellows on the floor. Kurt, from where he lay on Logan's bed, twitched, his eyes blinking open.

"Logan? Vhat're you doing?" he asked sleepily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. The sheets spilled around his waist as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Trying to sketch," Logan muttered sullenly. "It's pathetic; I can give these kids great lessons on art, but I try to do anything myself, and it doesn't look good."

"I doubt that," Kurt gently eased the sketch book from Logan's grip, and picked up one of the pieces of charcoal with his tail. "Do you mind?" he asked, holding it out to Logan. A single claw slid out, and sharpened the stick to a point. "Danke."

Kurt loosely held the charcoal with his tail tip while he contemplated the work Logan had started. He stretched out along the bed, tilting his head to the side while the blankets slid to the floor and just barely covered up that he wasn't wearing pajamas. The charcoal flipped through the air from his tail to be caught without Kurt even looking, and was soon flying over the paper. Logan watched in amusement, one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips. Dust settled on the sheets and along Kurt's dark skin, between the fine scars and there was a black smudge on both his cheek and his tail. The stick of charcoal was substantially diminished by the time it was set on the floor.

Logan picked up the sketchbook as Kurt slid it across the floor to him. "Impressive elf," he nodded appreciatively. Kurt had taken his vague attempts at shading and lines and turned them into a view of the campus from the attic window, of the trees and the fountain, a glimpse of the basket ball court. "You got all that from what I did?"

"Ja. It's what I saw. You see it too, yes?" "Hard not to. Actually," Logan trailed off, getting easily to his feet. He rummaged through the desk until he found a thumb tack in the back corner of a drawer. He then tore off the page of the sketchbook Kurt had drawn on and tacked it to the wall right above his bed.

"Have to change the sheets now. And seems like we're both in need of a shower. Sound like a plan?" he gazed down at Kurt, who rolled onto his back, stretching languorously. "Well, yes, but I am rather comfortable. Perhaps in an hour or so," he burrowed under the blankets until just the tops of his ears were visible. "Oh no. It's time to get up elf. Don't make me drag you by the tail."

A muffled response came from the blankets, a response which sounded suspiciously like "You wouldn't dare." Grinning wickedly, Logan's hand shot under the blankets and wrapped around Kurt's tail. Using brute strength, he dragged the struggling teleporter off the bed and towards the bathroom. Surprisingly, Kurt didn't even try to 'port away; no doubt he knew it wouldn't work and that Logan would find him anyway. Not to mention, he wasn't wearing anything. And wouldn't that look wonderful, porting naked throughout the mansion with Logan hot on his trail? What would Storm say?

* * *

Sharing a shower was normally an exercise in contortionism between the two. Between Logan's broad shoulders, and Kurt's tail, what might've been an intimate moment usually dissolved into one of them, typically Kurt, nursing a bruise or two from banging into the bar on the wall which held washcloths and a caddy of shampoo and soap. However, this shower, was made particularly difficult in that Kurt wasn't too keen on cooperating and getting out of the way, seeing as he didn't appreciate his tail being pulled. It was already tender, and would be for quite some time.

"C'mon elf, you know I didn't mean for it to hurt," Logan said, reaching to turn off the water. He shook out his hair, sending droplets flying. Kurt snorted in answer, also giving his head a shake to dry it. He stepped carefully out of the shower, trying not to wince as his backside protested. "You want me to make it better?" Logan was suddenly very close into Kurt's personal space, one large hand sliding down his back to rest at the base of his tail. "Vould be nice," Kurt groaned softly, leaning back against Logan. "It's the-'' Whatever Kurt had been about to say was cut short as Logan lifted his head sharply, nostrils flaring.

"Here." Kurt was handed a towel. "Might wanna put that on. We're about to get company," Logan wrapped his own dark red threadbare towel around his waist and let his hand hover over the doorknob. Kurt had just knotted his fluffy white towel around his waist when Logan pulled the door open. Storm stepped back quick, her hand dropping.

"I hate when you do that," she grumbled.

"Maybe you shouldn't breathe so loud then," Logan edged around her and padded to his dresser. Clothes hung over the sides of the drawers and lay in a small pile at the base of it. Storm shot a glare at his back while he rummaged for a shirt and jeans. "Is anything of mine in there?" Kurt asked. "Don't think so. Just a sec," Logan pulled up a pair of jeans that he never wore, cut a hole in the back, and threw them at him. Kurt looked at him skeptically; they were going to be far too big, but fine. "Guten morgen Storm," he said as he closed the bathroom door. She waved while she turned her back to Logan changing.

"What's up 'Ro?"

"I've got a class today in the Danger Room with Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, and Peter," she started.

"And?"

"And I'm supposed to work with Scott." A vaguely uncomfortable silence punctuated that announcement, filled only by Kurt strolling out, holding the indeed too big jeans up and going to his room for a shirt.

"What do you want me to do? Go haul him out of his room by the scruff of the neck?"

"He's rather good at that," Kurt called before disappearing through the door.

"What?" Storm looked back toward Logan, who was fully dressed now.

"Elf's still a bit sore with me for dragging him by his tail to the bathroom this morning. Anyway, you want me to get Slim or what?"

Pushing away any mental images the mention of dragging Kurt by his tail conjured up; Storm perched on Logan's bed and looked up at him. "No, but I was wondering if you'd sub for him? Please? You don't have class today."

"Yeah, alright. When?"

"About an hour. Thanks Logan," Storm pushed herself from the bed and made her way out.

Kurt appeared a split second later, the scent of brimstone momentarily overwhelming the smell of soap. In an effort to counteract the tightly belted baggy jeans, he'd chosen an impossibly tight white shirt; a shirt rather similar to the one Logan was sporting. Logan looked at himself, in his own jeans and shirt and back at Kurt.

"You didn't do that on purpose did you?" "Nein. Vhat did Storm want?" "Well, since Slim's still moping in his room, she asked me to fill in for him and help her with a Danger Room session. Although Chuck would say it'd be good for him to get out," Logan shook his head unenthusiastically. Kurt glanced down, unsure of what to say. He and Logan hadn't spoken about Miss Grey, Jean, and truth be told he was almost afraid to bring it up. Better to let sleeping dogs lie probably.

* * *

An hour later found Kurt rather bored and wandering the mansion with tail dragging. Logan had left to assist in the Danger Room, and he couldn't find anyone to keep company with. Most of the children were either out with plans or doing homework, and a few of his young friends were with Logan and Storm. Nevertheless, it was a beautiful day, not one that should be wasted, so he got himself a few granola bars and a bottle of water, and 'ported out to the largest tree on the grounds to watch the clouds and enjoy the sun. The wind ruffled his hair as he swung up into the higher branches, finally finding a spot where they intersected, forming a sort of seat. Here he settled, leaning back and gazing contentedly at the bits of sky he could see. The rocking of the branches and the wind lulled him after a time, and Kurt soon found himself drifting into a cat nap. After all, he reasoned, Logan could find him easily.

Raindrops, fat and freezing cold woke Kurt with a start. "Was?" he mumbled, looking to the sky. It was clear still, but for one large dark cloud that was, oddly enough, moving _against_ the wind. Common sense told him Logan was very near to becoming a, as he put it, crispy critter. Perhaps…no, Logan could look after himself. Then again, just a peek, to make sure that no one got caught in the crossfire. He leapt to the ground, sliding in the mud puddle that was starting to form around the tree. "Wundervoll," he sighed, the mud sticking to the hem of his pants. He vanished into the air, reappearing on the stairs in the mansion just in time to see Scott slamming down the hall and Logan aiming a certain rude hand gesture at his back.

* * *

"You smell like wet dog, Blue," Logan leaned against the wall, looking up at him. "Yes, well, I'm sure I have you to thank for that," Kurt jumped over the banister. "What makes you think it was my fault 'Ro got angry?" Amber eyes narrowed at him, and a dark indigo eyebrow rose marginally.

"Quit lookin' at me like that. Not my fault she doesn't like the way I teach tactical skills." "Of course not. How could I think that?" Kurt rolled his eyes before nodding towards where Scott had retreated and looking questioningly back at Logan.

"Slim's just being a dick," Logan slid down the wall and sat cross-legged, ignoring the kids that were milling about.

"Was?"

"He hasn't gotten over everything, and also took exception to…well ta us really. Seems to think I'm disrespecting Jeannie's memory or something stupid. I told him the Jean_ I_ knew wouldn't want me whining and complaining and not being happy. He got even more pissy and took off. Which means we don't have his bike until he gets back." Kurt patted his shoulder sympathetically, knowing it was Logan's preferred method of travel as opposed to the one he offered.

"Vhy do you and he always seem to be in a…" Kurt paused to think of the appropriate word. "Pissing contest?"

Kitty's head appeared out of the wall above them. "It's because they're both alpha males. Too much testosterone too close and pent up all the time leads to tension, which leads to them always being on wrong look away from a knockdown, drag out fight," she explained cheerily. "Myself, I think it'd be good for them to beat each other up. Clear the air ya know? Plus, there's a betting pool with all the kids as to who'd win."

"Who'd you bet on Pryde?" Logan titled back his head to see her.

"You of course. You're bigger than Professor Summers, and you could heal anything. But don't tell him, he'll fail me." With that, she ducked back through the wall.

"She has a point," Kurt said after a while. "Not just that you would win, but that it might settle things between you."

"Only thing that's gonna settle Slim is if I'd never come here," Logan muttered sourly. With a heavy sigh he pushed himself to his feet. Kurt followed suit, stretching. He spared a glance at Logan, who was still looking decidedly glum.

"If it makes you feel better, I am happy you're here," Kurt slid his arm around Logan's.

"Yeah? Sure you're not just saying that?" Logan looked sideways at him.

"Definitely not. Come, we'll go spar in the gym and you can take out your frustrations there. Unless of course you are afraid to go against me?" Kurt's lips pulled back, baring his teeth in a wicked smile.

"Hope you're hungry elf. I'm about to make you eat your words."

* * *

Kurt sprang from the wall and tucked himself into a roll to land behind Logan. As a result, Logan had to turn quickly and brace himself, watching the other man as he smirked at him.

"I thought you said I vas going to eat mein words?" he called mockingly.

"You won't stand still!" Logan retorted, clenching his fists.

"My apologies, liebchen, next time I'll just stand here and let you tackle me."

He did too, and was unable to suppress an "Oomf!" as Logan landed hard atop him. The Wolverine was grinning triumphantly, barely breathing hard.

"Gotcha. And what's 'liebchen' mean?"

Kurt chuckled and before Logan could react, slid his legs up and planted his feet on Logan's chest. "Look it up for yourself," he grunted and pushed Logan off him. His partner landed flat on his back, lifting his head up and blinking in surprise. Kurt 'ported and landed crouched on Logan's chest, tail flicking back and forth.

"I think now I have got you. Feeling better?" Kurt got off him and offered him a hand up. Logan twisted his head to the side, his neck giving a satisfying pop. He repeated the process in the opposite direction, and then flexed his hands.

"I'm feeling better, yeah. Screw Slim right? I dunno why I let him get to me earlier," Logan shook his head. He wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, leading him out. "I don't know about you, but I could go for a beer."

"Is there any in the school?" Kurt asked, seriously doubting the Professor would allow it to be kept in stock around the kids.

"I've got my ways Kurt. C'mon," Logan detached himself from Kurt and set off at a jog, knowing he'd be followed. Kurt easily caught up to him, bounding on hands and feet to keep pace. Which he thought he was doing well at, until Logan turned suddenly down a corridor he was unfamiliar with and disappeared through a side door. Kurt screeched to a stop and considered the door. Being unsure of where it led to, he didn't want to just open it. But…Logan had, and nothing too bad had happened. Thusly reassured, Kurt opened the door and nearly tripped down the stairs just inside.

Logan was half in a small, previously locked freezer when Kurt peered down. He quickly 'ported and crouched on the edge of the freezer, leaning on Logan for balance.

"Mein Gott," he murmured. Inside were dozens of six packs of various beers. Some were in bottles, some in cans, and some even in those mini-kegs. "Where did you get so many? And does the Professor know?"

"Well, he is a telepath Blue, kind of hard to keep any secrets from him. As to how, that's for me to know. Now, pick your poison," Logan gestured to the beers. Kurt grabbed one in each hand and another in his tail. Carefully, so as not to shake the beers too much, they went back upstairs and to Logan's room. Where the rest of the evening was spent with Kurt curled up on Logan's lap minus the odd trip down for more beer, and the pile of empty cans grew steadily larger.

* * *

"You couldn't check the damned weather report?"

"I did! It said clear skies!"

"Does that look like clear skies?!" Logan gestured with his soaked sketchbook to the stormy weather. On cue lightning forked across the sky. Kitty took a menacing step towards him.

"It's not my fault it rained! You're the teacher, you could've said we stayed inside!"

"That's enough!" Bobby stepped between them, his hands ice cold. Peter grabbed the back of their shirts and kept them apart. "I want you both to play nice, or Pete's going to put you both in time out." Kitty and Logan shot him equal looks of pure venom, which still managed to make him step back despite their hair hanging in wet strands in their faces. Kitty sunk through the floor and Logan jerked himself free of Peter's grip and stormed off.

"Oh, I don't envy Kurt right about now," Bobby sighed. Rogue slipped her gloved hand into his, tugging him along for lunch. "C'mon Bobby, don't worry about it. Anyone can calm down an angry Wolverine, it'll be Kurt. Trust me."

* * *

Logan found Kurt half in the cabinet, munching on a granola bar and stuffing another three in his pocket and clutching another in his tail. He glanced quickly at Logan, back into the cabinet and then whipped around to stare wide eyed back at him. Then promptly tumbled from the counter.

"I vasn't going to eat them all, I vas…I vas going to share," he stammered.

"Uh-huh," Logan smirked, shaking his hair out of his face.

"I vas!" Kurt insisted. But still tucked the granola bars deeper into his pockets. "You're soaking wet," he added, throwing away a wrapper.

"Thanks to a certain kid who can walk through walls but can't read the weather report," Logan answered, surly once more.

"Zhat vasn't Katzchen, liebchen. zhat vas Storm. She's in with the Professor," Kurt said over his shoulder. He trailed after Logan as the other man took off towards the Professor's study.

"You still didn't tell me what liebchen means. How do I know it's not an insult?"

"Vould I insult you?" Kurt grinned playfully at him. The look on Logan's face was answer enough. "You would me Logan. But if you must know, it is not an insult. More a term of endearment. Rather like you calling me Elf. Just as no one else calls me zhat, so no one else calls you liebchen. Besides, didn't I say to look it up for yourself?" With a laugh, Kurt leapt ahead of Logan and beat him to the study.

The pair came in at the tail end of what looked like a serious discussion. Charles, Storm, and a newcomer who was covered in blue fur and had a mane like a lion all turned to look at Kurt and Logan, who were still suppressing laughter from racing. Charles and Storm looked amused, particularly to see Logan bounding through the mansion with Kurt like an overexcited pup, while the newcomer looked more startled.

"Logan, what happened to you?" Storm asked, noting his bedraggled appearance.

"Damndest thing 'Ro. Freak downpour, which is weird considering Pryde swears she checked the weather and it was supposed to be clear today. You owe me a new sketchbook," Logan pushed his still damp hair from his face and turned to face the other man across the room. "Who's the furball?"

The "furball" visibly bristled, but answered politely enough, extending his hand for Logan. "Henry McCoy, Secretary for Mutant Affairs."

"Oh, yeah, the secretary," Logan snorted, making the title sound like a curse. Kurt looked over at him, wondering what was causing the hostility. Fortunately, Charles interrupted and did his best to deflect the direction the conversation was taking.

"Hank, this is Logan-''

"The Wolverine. I hear you're quite the animal," Henry cut in.

"Look who's talking," Logan retorted, almost grinning. Kurt rolled his eyes; he would never voice his opinion, but this might've been a case of the pot calling the kettle black…and he had the bruises and teeth marks to prove it. He caught the glimmer of a smile on the Professor's face, and realized he'd just picked up on that. Muffling an embarrassed squeak, Kurt quickly thought of anything else and turned his gaze to the ceiling.

With a mildly worried glance to Kurt, Storm resumed the conversation from before he and Logan had entered. "Magneto's not going to be happy. He's going to come for Mystique."

"You caught her? Hope your prison's made of plastic," Logan chimed in.

Hank ignored him. "Mystique is the least of our problems right now," he started. "There's been a new development, funded by Warren Worthington II. They're calling it a cure."

"A cure? For what?" Kurt asked. He leaned over Logan's shoulder, watching the proceedings intently.

"For mutants. It suppresses the gene that causes mutations," Hank explained.

Before Kurt could respond, Storm spoke up, livid at the idea. She almost missed the news story that was giving more information. Just as she asked aloud who would want such a cure, Rogue burst in, looking hesitantly excited. Her accent leaked through as she asked if it was true.

"No, they can't cure us. There's nothing to cure, nothing's wrong with us," Storm insisted. Rogue frowned, and Logan spared her a glance. He didn't need to be a telepath to see that she was thinking of the cure. But there was nothing he could do, he wasn't her father. The conversation dwindled, and Storm followed Rogue out.

"Are you coming?" Kurt stopped at the door, looking at Logan.

"You go on ahead elf, I'll catch up."

Kurt shrugged and padded down the hall.

"Yes Logan?" Charles asked, sensing the Canadian wanted to talk about something.

"Yeah, quick question. You wouldn't be able to tell me what liebchen means, would ya?"

* * *

Kurt was on his third granola bar by the time Logan strolled in and tossed himself on the bed next to him.

"You're gonna ruin your dinner if you keep eating those. You're also starting to smell like horse chow," he leaned over Kurt and inhaled. "Yeah, you smell like oats."

"At least I don't smell like wet dog right now," Kurt countered.

"Touché...liebchen," Logan flashed him a sly grin.

"You asked the Professor, didn't you? Logan, that's cheating!"

"Is not! Anyway, what d'you think about this cure thing?"

Kurt curled up close to Logan, his tail tracing lazy figure eights in the air. "I don't think I'd ever take it myself, though I can see why some might consider it. Some have it very badly don't they? I suppose there are some who would say I have it bad, being blue and having a tail and everything. But, I am rather attached to my tail," he chuckled. Logan was as well, but Kurt wasn't done, so he let him continue.

"I'm not sure how I feel about Mr. McCoy though. He gave me an odd look when we were there."

"Well, you're both blue," Logan snickered.

"Not like that, hirnlos(1)," Kurt smacked Logan in the back of the head. "It vas more as though he knew me, and couldn't remember and was trying to. It vas unnerving."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. He's in with the government, probably gives looks like that to a lot of people. It's most likely habit by now," Logan answered breezily. "Anyway, enough about the cure and everything. Want to stay here for the night?"

Kurt didn't have it in him to tell Logan he'd been the one to bring up the cure in the first place and instead stretched up to place a light kiss along his jaw line.

"I would like nothing better than to stay here all night."

_Hirnlos, it means brainless._

_A/N: so, sorry it took so long. Also, thanks to Kaber for the tip about formatting. I'm trying to work on it, not just here but in all fics. Again, it ended sorta fluffy, but at least now we're getting to the plot. Obviously, it's happening in X3, so next up, I think, is the return of Jean. How will this affect Logan and Kurt's oh so cute relationship? Stay tuned. _


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: as promised, here comes the drama. Although, first I thought I'd start with some pointless almost smut and fluff. Just because I feel bad throwing them all into turmoil. _

_On another note, I just got a new book, "X-Men and Philosophy" and it's quite an interesting read. Brings up a lot of questions about deep introspective things. Felt like sharing that seeing as its related somewhat. Enough of my rambling then, on to the next chapter. _

Logan was very busy in his classroom, taking care of serious business.

And serious business, of course, meant that he was forgoing the grading of papers on the history of ancient Egyptian pottery in favor of the 5'9" of blue teleporter that was kneeling under his desk and pulling down the zipper of his fly with his fangs.

Kurt's tail was slinking up Logan's leg and fumbling with the button as Logan's fingers twisted in his curls when it happened. It was the worst possible thing that could happen to two amorous mutants who had been kept apart for hours while one taught a class. The headmaster's voice rang out telepathically in their heads, and judging from the startled yelps throughout the school, every other students' as well; "Scott!"

* * *

"God damn Scooter…still manages to be a cock block even when he's not here…when I get through with him…" Logan snarled, zipping his pants back up. Kurt crawled out from under the desk, a scowl on his lips as he stretched.

"Yes, well, be sure to save some for me Logan. I am not too pleased with Herr Summers at this moment myself," Kurt said heatedly, his tail lashing back and forth behind him. He paused, giving Logan a considering look. He knew he'd be leaving in moments to answer the call the Professor had sent out. "You will hurry back?"

"Y'know, I'm more into taking my own time getting back to anywhere," Logan started, and noted how Kurt's frown grew, less frustrated and more a touch sad. "Unless, there's something worth coming back to. So yeah, I'll hurry back elf. Keep the bed warm while I'm out." With a swift kiss pressed hastily to the corner of Kurt's lips and a jerk of his jeans to straighten them, Logan jogged out the door and down the hall. Although it was more than a little difficult given that his jeans had become uncomfortable tight and he had no way to cure it.

Kurt, on the other hand, was able, and did, 'porting directly into the shower and turning the water on as cold as he could stand it. He leaned against the wall, letting the water slide down his arms and bead in his hair until he was shivering and his teeth chattering. Yet he didn't get out and fetch a towel. He didn't know why he felt so worried about Logan; it was just to check on Scott, to see what had made the Professor cry out. He'd be gone a few hours at most. Still…Kurt couldn't get rid of the tight knot of unease in his stomach that told him something was going to go badly.

* * *

Logan shifted yet again in his seat on the Blackbird. Storm glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Problems Logan?"

"Yeah, you could say that," he grumbled.

"Do they involve a certain blue acrobat and some illicit activities you two were getting up to that got cut short?" she cast him a devious grin.

"Sure you're not a mind reader 'Ro?"

"I'm sure. No, I guessed judging from how you keep fidgeting in your seat. It's more than a little distracting."

"Sorry," Logan snorted. "I'll try to keep my discomfort to myself."

* * *

Storm piloted the massive jet to a perfect landing directly in a thick fog bank at the edge of the wide lake where Jean had died. They eased their way out to the ground, with no sound other than their own breathing. Neither of them wanted to be there, but they had little choice in the matter.

"Can't see a damn thing," Logan muttered. The hair on the back of his neck was on end, and the whole place smelled wrong. He waited impatiently while Storm lifted the fog. Once she had, however, he wished she hadn't. Everything wrong he'd felt with the place was confirmed when he saw the rocks, leaves, even water droplets floating silently in midair. He batted at a rock hovering near his head and sent it tumbling out towards the water. In doing so, he caught sight of a very familiar pair of ruby quartz glasses.

He forgot all about his tight jeans as he grasped the stem of the glasses. The 'X' on the side was a dead giveaway, but he gave them a sniff just to be sure. They were Scott's. But, where was Cyke, the fearless leader?

"Logan!" Storm's voice cut across the flat air, jolting Logan to rise to his feet and all but fly across the gravel to meet her. He knew, somehow instinctively, what he'd find. Yet he still almost fell to his knees when he saw her, hovering a few inches off the ground and seemingly unconscious. Her hair had grown out, falling in a blood red wave around her face. But it was still her.

"Jean…"

* * *

Kurt was awake still when he heard the heavy sound of the Blackbird coming in to land under the basketball court. He crept out of the room, mindful of the students sleeping and walked silently down the hall. He stopped on the stairs, perching on the banister. He thought briefly about sliding down it into Logan's arms, but reconsidered at the grim look on Logan's face and the fact that he already had someone in his arms. It was, oddly enough, Jean Grey.

"Logan," he called softly, walking down the banister as easily as one would walk down the sidewalk.

"Not now elf. Go back to bed," Logan brushed past him, heading down to the examining rooms where Charles was waiting. Storm gave him a sympathetic look, laid a hand on his shoulder, but continued on after Logan.

Naturally, Kurt did not go back to bed, but instead jumped off the banister and followed, remaining in the shadows. He clung to the wall just above the door where Logan and Storm had gone, listening as best he could. He only hoped Logan didn't smell him.

Beyond the door, catching the scent of his wayward lover was at the back of Logan's mind. He was more focused on what Xavier was explaining to him while he hooked Jean up to dozens of different machines, each designed to read something about her and record it. How Jean had wrapped herself in a telekinetic cocoon just before the water bore down on her, how he'd created psychic blocks in her mind until her powers and her conscious mind could be integrated. He went on to describe the split personalities that had developed, the conscious Jean and the Phoenix.

"Did Jean know about this?" Logan asked quietly. Storm looked sharply at him, hearing the threat of a growl in his voice and seeing how still he had gone.

"It's unclear what she knew. The question is whether the Jean we see here is our Jean or the Phoenix, struggling to break free."

"She looks peaceful to me Chuck." This time the growl came through, reverberating from that broad chest enough that Kurt could hear it and shivered. Xavier answered that he was keeping her that way, that Jean needed to be controlled. Logan, typically, protested this, causing Charles to retort that Logan had no idea what she was capable of. A few more terse words were exchanged, and the Professor wheeled himself out, followed by Storm while Logan took up post at Jean's bed.

"It's rude to eavesdrop," Charles commented, raising an eyebrow at Kurt.

"Ich bin traurig(1)," Kurt ducked his head. "I vas curious as to where Logan was going, and why he had Miss Grey." He looked towards the door, his desire to be in there evident.

"I wouldn't," Storm advised. "I know it hardly seems fair, but I'd leave him alone for now. It's a shock, but he'll snap out of it soon enough." Kurt nodded in agreement, and went to bed. Though instead of the bed he shared more often than not with Logan, he went to his lonely hammock he shared with no one.

* * *

Logan did not, as Storm predicted, snap out of it come morning, or the day after that. Or even a week later. Kurt had originally started his days creeping down to see Logan, to try and work up the courage to talk to him, maybe offer some comfort. But each time he almost stepped into the room, Logan would brush the hair from her face, or rub his thumb over her knuckles, or just look softly down at her. And Kurt would turn and go back to his room, until he stopped going altogether.

He spent his days mostly in solitude, with Rogue, Kitty, Bobby, and Storm stopping by to give sympathetic platitudes and weak smiles. But the point of fact was that Logan had, in no uncertain terms, dropped Kurt the moment Jean had come back from the dead. She wasn't even conscious and he was fawning over her like a love struck fool! To have something like what he and Logan had, and then for it to be snatched away hurt more than any comforting hug could cure. With this came the bitter realization of how deeply Kurt had felt about Logan, which simply served to drive the knife in deeper.

* * *

"Why don't you just go down and tell him he's being an ass?" Kitty suggested, hanging upside down from the bar in front of Kurt's window.

"I couldn't do zhat! He'd…he'd…I don't even know what he'd do."

"He'd respect you is what he'd do. You assert yourself, he'll like that. It's an alpha male thing. Trust me. Go on down to the infirmary and tell him he's got to stop mooning over her and come back to you right now," she dropped to the ground, twisting and landing on her feet.

"If you think so. Will you walk with me at least to the door?"

"Sure. Now let's go get your man back." Kitty linked her arm with Kurt's and marched him downstairs. He started to drag his feet the closer to the door they got, and might have teleported had Kitty not threatened to cut off his supply of granola bars if he didn't man up and work his problems out. She did not however, go into the room with him. She phased her arm out of his, gave him a reassuring pat on the back, and nudged him gently to the door before stepping through the wall and going back upstairs.

Kurt sucked in a deep breath that shook at the end. "It's just Logan," he murmured. "No need to panic. Just calm down and talk to him rationally. Maybe be a little assertive. Ja, you can do this."

The door opened just a crack, and after looking up and down the hall to ensure that no one was watching, Kurt leaned in and pressed his eye to it to see. What he saw…it made a lump form in his throat making breathing a challenge. His stomach dropped and the world shifted under his feet. The only thing that came to his mind was that Logan had taken his claws, carved out his still beating heart, and then stabbed it through.

Jean was twined around Logan, their lips moving against each other hungrily. His belt was undone and her legs were around his waist. Logan's eyes were shut and his head thrown back in bliss.

Feeling cold and numb, Kurt 'ported to the elevator. With a flick of his tail he pressed the button that would hold it between floors and curled up in the corner, unable to stop the hot tears that gathered in his eyes and slid down his cheeks.

* * *

"Hey, Kitty, you haven't seen Kurt around have you?"

Kitty glanced over the back of the couch and saw Rogue standing with Bobby. "Yeah, I saw him a bit ago. I sent him downstairs to take charge and make Logan see what an idiot he was being."

"Must still be down there then. We were just going to check on him, we got ice cream." Rogue held up the tub of Kurt's favorite, chocolate with marshmallow and fudgy brownies.

"Ooh! Ice cream! If I help find him, can I share?" Kitty rolled through the couch. Rogue laughed and told her she could. "Sweet! Ok, to the elevator." The teen punched the button to call the elevator. No lights came on, and there was no soft 'ding' to say that it was coming.

"Weird," Bobby muttered. "Kitty, you wanna take a look?"

"Way ahead of you popsicle," Kitty had already stepped through the wall to drop on top of the elevator way down below. She passed through the ceiling, almost landing on Kurt's tail. "Kurt?" She knelt down, laying a hand on his trembling back. He jumped, and turned to her, eyes wide.

"Oh, it's you Katzchen. How did you get here?" His voice was thick and even blue as he was, it was clear he'd been crying.

"Just dropped in. Kurt what happened?" Kitty pressed the button that would bring them up to Bobby and Rogue.

Kurt sniffed and rubbed his eyes. "I went down, like you said I should. I vas about to go in and see him. But…Miss Grey…she was conscious. Very conscious in fact, and she, and Logan, his belt was undone…" he choked.

Kitty let out a sympathetic moan, sliding her arm around his shoulders. "I'm so sorry Kurt. I never should've told you to go down there."

"Better that you did. This way, I know for myself rather than find out about it later."

The elevator doors slid open, revealing Rogue and Bobby. Their smiles faded as they saw Kurt's face, and how Kitty gave a slight shake of her head to tell them ice cream would not make this better. Bobby offered to put the ice cream in the freezer while his girlfriend and Kitty comforted Kurt and Kitty filled Rogue in on what had happened.

* * *

Logan came to just as Storm and Charles rushed in. He looked behind him at the dent in the wall that was just his size and then turned to him.

"What have you done?" the Professor shook his head sorrowfully. Without a word he wheeled himself out, going to Cerebro in hopes of tracking down Jean. Logan twisted his neck until the joints popped satisfyingly. He went for the door, coming to a halt when he caught a scent; sulfur and incense and horse food and hay. It was fresh too, Kurt had just been there. He swallowed thickly, hoping that Kurt hadn't just borne witness to that.

"You seen the elf around lately?" he asked Storm.

"No," she said shortly. "I haven't seen that much of him. He's spent his time either locked in his room or in the barn. I'd try there." She turned on her heel and stepped out.

He followed Kurt's scent to the elevator, where it lingered for a while, and there was the faint tinge of salt and sadness now. Damn it, if Kurt was crying, that meant he'd seen…but it wasn't his fault! He'd told her no…eventually…. Logan swore, catching the smell of Kitty. Then when the elevator stopped, he got Bobby and Rogue. Bobby had gone towards the kitchen, Rogue with Kurt and Kitty up to his room.

The door was locked, and beyond it Logan could hear Kitty and Rogue trying to comfort Kurt. Poor elf was distraught enough that he was mixing in more and more German until not a word was understood. But the meaning was clear enough. Logan sighed heavily and leaned against the far wall, waiting. They'd have to come out soon enough, and when they did, he'd be ready.

It wasn't a long wait before Kitty was stepping out of the wall, and hand on Rogue to bring her as well. When the girls spotted Logan, they turned identical glares on him. Rogue crooked her finger at him, motioning for him to follow. Once they were down the hall a sufficient distance, they faced him, standing where he couldn't get away easily.

* * *

"Just what're you playing at Logan?" Rogue snapped. "We were under the impression that Kurt was your one an' only, and that you were faithful an' loyal. But now the poor guy's in there, cryin' like his heart's broken and not even havin' ice cream or granola bars!"

Kitty butted in before Logan could answer, "Just what were you thinking, kissing Doctor Grey? I mean, the whole school knew…but we thought you y'know, conceded to Professor Summers? But the second she's back you're on her like a dog in heat?"

"Kid, you don't know what you're talking about!" Logan growled. "Sure, it started like that, but Jeannie was the instigator. Her telepathy was off, and it was like it wasn't her. She lost control and slammed me into a wall and stalked out of the mansion. She's even blocking the Professor so he can't find her too well." He paused, letting the gravity of the situation sink in. "I'm sorry that this happened the way it did, I didn't mean for it to."

"Then you had better fix it!" Kitty jabbed her finger into Logan's chest. Rogue blinked in surprise at the boldness of the other girl. "The kids don't like it when mommy and daddy fight." With that, Kitty stomped down the hall, and after a moment, Rogue followed.

* * *

The door buckled in its frame as Logan pounded his fist on it. "Elf! Open up damn it! Let me explain!"

"Gehen Sie weg," Kurt's voice came from the other side of the door. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he'd told Logan to go away. Ok, so, if he wouldn't voluntarily open the door, then Logan would have to use a different tact. One of his claws slid free of its housing and he aimed it at the lock. If he could hot wire Slim's car with a claw then surely he could pick the lock of a door.

"Logan!" Storm was striding down the hall, and there was a definitive rumble of thunder and a gust of wind heralding her arrival. "Didn't I warn you about hurting him?" Logan felt the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck rising and could see lightning flickering in her eyes. A small rain cloud came into being above his head, soaking him instantly.

"Storm, cool it, seriously. I just got reamed by Rogue and Kitty. I know I screwed up, and I didn't mean for it to happen and I was trying to fix it when you came down here all lights and sounds."

"By breaking into his room? Yeah, that'll work," Storm rolled her eyes, but waved away the cloud above him. "Listen, you'll have to wait on that. The Professor has found Jean and he wants us to go with him."

"But…" Logan cast a pained look at the door. He was so close, he had to explain himself. If he could just get Kurt to hold still and listen to him…

"But nothing. I'm sorry Logan, we have to leave now."

* * *

In his room, Kurt slid down the door; his tail wrapped around the door knob, and listened to the beat of boots fading down the hall.

_(1)I am sorry_

_A/N: a tiny bit shorter than previous chapters, but seemed like a good place to end. Oh, and I almost forgot to mention, the bit from the last chapter about Hank looking at Kurt like he knew him? Yeah, well, I'm sorry but I won't reveal that until the sequel. Yes there will be a sequel, so you've got something to look forward to. Hope that makes up for it. TTFN_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: and the drama unfolds. Will Kurt forgive Logan? Will he even let him explain himself? Will Logan explain himself or will he choose Jean? Read on and find out._

The day was beautiful. Storm saw to that. Hardly a breeze stirred the hair of those gathered to say goodbye to Charles Xavier.

Logan watched from a balcony, as Storm spoke. He heard every word she said, but his eyes were only for Kurt, who had dressed in a black suit and combed his hair to lay almost flat. He sat in the row behind Rogue, at the end of the aisle with his rosary twined around his hand.

Without warning, Logan found the full weight of those amber eyes on him, as though Kurt had known he was being watched. Which was entirely possible; the elf was incredibly perceptive. He held his gaze, until Kurt dropped it and looked away. His tail flicked agitatedly, belying his calm, somber demeanor. Logan sighed and turned to go back inside as the funeral goers placed flowers at the grave and Storm made her way back inside with Hank McCoy.

* * *

Kurt picked his way through the crowd after having placed a single rose among the others. The students were going to their rooms, to grieve in private or with friends. He sought his solace in the barn, among the horses. Rhys whinnied in greeting, nudging against Kurt to see if he had any apple.

"I'm sorry Rhys. No apples today. Today is a sad day, we are mourning Professor Xavier's passing." Kurt leapt over the stall door and settled into a pile of hay. Rhys tucked his legs under and lay down next to him. "I have been having a difficult time myself," Kurt murmured, scratching the pony's ears. "It is Logan, although this time it is for a completely different reason. You see, I saw him and Miss Grey kissing, although that seems inaccurate to describe what he vas doing." He allowed himself a small wry grin at the fact that he could still make a light joke given the circumstances.

"He loved her once upon a time. I knew zhat, but I thought...I thought that it was done with. The vay I understood it, he accepted her decision to be with Scott Summers," Kurt continued. "I should give him the benefit of the doubt, let him explain himself, because aren't I the one who has said most people will never know anything beyond what they can see. It seems a bit hypocritical doesn't it, to just go by what I saw? But I just can't. When I _did_ see them, it was the worst feeling. However, I can't wallow in my own sadness. Not when everyone else is grieving. I just do not know vhat to do about Logan, and I must do _something_. You don't know, do you?"

Rhys looked at Kurt quizzically and nickered. "You're no help," Kurt muttered and vaulted over the stall door. None of the horses even flinched when he teleported out, so used to it by now it wasn't frightening.

* * *

Logan leaned against Charles's desk, wondering if he should step in. It was pretty clear to him that Storm and Hank were getting heated, and he didn't want them to come to blows. They were debating on whether the school should remain open or not. Hank was for sending the kids home, despite Bobby mumbling that some didn't have a home to go to. Storm however, wanted to keep the school open. Charles had made mention of her taking over in his place, and she felt more than ready for the challenge. Just as Logan was about to interrupt, the door creaked open the slightest bit.

The boy that peered hesitantly around the door was an angel, and not just because of the immense, soft wings tucked close to his shoulders. He was pale of face, with almost delicate bone structure under his wiry muscle. His hair was platinum blonde and gelled into soft spikes and his blue eyes were sad and a little frightened as he surveyed them all.

"I'm sorry," he stammered. "I know this is a bad time. I heard this was a safe place for mutants?"

"It was son," Hank answered resignedly, and the boy's face fell.

"And still is," Storm marched over to the boy, galvanized into action. "Tell the students the school stays open. And Bobby, if you could show…" she looked to the boy.

"Warren. Or, um, Angel," he answered, flushing.

"Angel, to a room?"

Bobby nodded, beaming and led the other boy down the hall.

Logan watched on for a moment from the doorway, as Storm stepped into her new role, taking a seat behind the desk. Satisfied that she could handle it, he slipped out the door and down the hall where he spotted a familiar figure trying to sneak out.

"Need a lift kid?"

Rogue jumped and looked back. "Logan. Aren't you going to tell me to go back to my room and unpack?" she asked warily.

He shook his head, "I'm not your father, I'm your friend."

She continued though, softly, as though she were trying to convince herself more than him of her reasons for going, and saying that he didn't understand what it was like to be afraid of your powers.

"Yeah I do," he assured her. "So whatever you choose, just make sure it's for the right reasons Rogue." Logan turned to leave.

"Marie," she called back.

"Marie," he agreed, nodding, and listened to the soft click of the mansion doors closing behind her. He continued to walk down the hall, unable to resist stopping by Kurt's door. He could hear him speaking softly in German, likely praying for the Professor. Hesitantly, he raised his hand to knock, then thought better of it and finished walking to his room.

* * *

Jean Grey visited both Logan and Kurt in their slumber that night, in different personas.

To Logan, she was the same sweet, almost unsure Jean he had fallen for. She came to him in flashes, showing bits of scenery while urging him to save her. He bolted upright, panting into the dark room and intent on doing as she bid him.

To Kurt, the Phoenix took over, and took great delight in tormenting him. She showed all the stolen moments of her and Logan together, emphasizing how much more passionate it was than anytime Logan had been with him. She was Logan's only love, she taunted, and she was going to destroy him and he would love it, while Kurt could do nothing to stop her. Kurt tossed and turned on his bed, tangling himself in the sheets and whimpering piteously all though the night and into the early morning.

* * *

Logan's leaving did not go unnoticed by Storm, who made sure it wasn't a peaceful good bye. Still angry at her and himself, he stopped in the empty hall in front of Kurt's door once again. He pulled out a granola bar from his pocket; he'd found it in his pillowcase and intended to leave it for the elf. He cocked his head, hearing the pathetic moaning from the other side of the door. Sounded like Kurt was having a hell of a nightmare. Hurriedly, Logan slid the granola bar under the door, knocked on it, and took off down the stairs.

Kurt jerked in surprise at the knock on his door. He looked over and saw the granola bar wrapper glinting at him from the floor. It was bent at a slight angle and looked squished but otherwise intact. That must've been the one he'd stuffed in the pillow in case he got a craving for a midnight snack. There was only one way that the snack he'd hidden in Logan's pillow could have gotten to under his door.

"Logan?" Kurt looked up and down the hallway, scanning for Logan. He wasn't there, but Storm was. "He's gone, hasn't he? After Miss Grey?"

"I'm afraid so. I was wondering; I know this seems like a callous thing to ask right now, but could you take over his class while he's gone?" Storm asked.

"I can do that. But because you asked me to," Kurt answered, tearing into the wrapper of his half melted snack. "I still do not feel as fondly towards Logan."

"I wouldn't expect you to. He needs to get his head on straight and figure out what he's going to do. It's not fair what he's doing," Storm said, frowning. "But anyway, thank you for watching his class."

Kurt flopped back into his hammock, letting it swing gently. He took a bite from the granola bar; scowling at how stale it was starting to taste. _I'm sure there's a metaphor there somehow_, he thought, chucking it into the trash. He tilted his head back, gazing upside down through the window and he couldn't help but wonder if Logan would come back, and if he did, would it be to him?

* * *

The days slipped by without a sign from Logan. Kurt watched over his class, which was a surprisingly simple task. Rogue and Kitty helped him keep control, and try to follow Logan's lesson plan. He spent the time perched on one of the cabinets with his sketchbook and a stick of charcoal while the students sketched or painted or worked with pottery.

Logan, meanwhile, had been having a far less easy time of it while tracking down Jean. He had found her among Magneto's camp, watching impartially as he rallied his forces. He followed her to a semi secluded glade where the master of magnetism had pinned him to a tree and informed him that he was not in fact, holder Jean against her will. After that, well, Logan became very familiar with the surrounding area as Magneto sent him backwards with all the force of a bullet from a gun. He had lain on the forest floor until he'd healed and then trekked back to the road to make his way home.

Once back at the mansion, a grim faced Logan had met with Storm and Hank in the foyer. He spared Kurt, who was watching from the second floor, a brief glance before returning to the discussion. He filled the other two in on what he'd seen; the army Magneto had, Jean joining with him. Hank added that the news on television had been full of the coming attack. Magneto had moved the Golden Gate Bridge in order to storm Worthington Labs on Alcatraz, and it was his massive army that they had to stop to save the Labs.

* * *

"So, there are seven of us. And we are to stop an army to save a lab which has developed a cure against us?" Kurt asked while Storm tried to find him a suitable uniform.

"Sounds about right. Here, this should work." She held up the uniform, which was the standard black edged in sky blue. "The only problem is your tail."

"I got it." Logan happened by, already in his uniform, and overheard the problem. He sized up the uniform and Kurt, estimating just the right spot to slice. "Should work now."

"Danke," Kurt mumbled, taking back the uniform. Neither of them made a move to leave. Instead they stood awkwardly, shifting and not looking at each other. Storm shook her head and stepped back, but not before giving them each a nudge towards each other with a gust of wind.

"So," Logan started. "I thought you didn't do battles? You're a man of peace, aren't you?"

Kurt eyed him back, chin lifted defiantly. "I have found that sometimes there is no other option, try as I might to avoid it. Also, I could not sit by while my friends fought. Not only is it cowardly, but I would be sick with worry. So instead I fight alongside the X-men. But I won't kill anyone."

Logan couldn't suppress the grin that turned up his lips. That last bit had sounded so petulant, as though he was daring Logan to say anything different. Without another word, he grabbed a handful of the front of Kurt's uniform and pulled him into a brief yet near bruising kiss. When he let him go, Kurt looked almost cross-eyed and unsteady as he blinked at Logan.

"Just…be careful out there elf. And I am sorry, but it's me that's gotta take care of Jean, whatever that means. After that, we can…sort this thing out. If you want, that is."

Kurt swallowed thickly, unable to tear his gaze from Logan's retreating form.

"You coming?" Kitty called, sticking her head through the side of the Blackbird. Kurt nodded and jogged up the stairs. He buckled into a seat next to her and leaned back, eyes closed.

"Are you ok? You look sort of, well not green, but not good exactly?" the young girl tilted her head to the side, looking at him.

"Ja, I'm fine." He opened one eye and looked back at her.

"Are you scared?"

"A little," Kurt answered truthfully.

"Me too. Not of Magneto," Kitty said hastily. "But of the cure. I mean, I don't want to lose my power. It's me, has been since they kicked in."

"I've never not had them," Kurt confessed. "I have always been blue and had a tail. I can't imagine not having my power."

They continued to talk quietly over the hum of the engines. It helped them stay calm in the face of what they were about to do. But too soon it felt like, the Blackbird was landing and Logan was ushering them out and into a rough line in front of the laboratory building and the soldiers who were armed with plastic rifles loaded with cure darts.

* * *

The ground underfoot trembled as Magneto's first line charged down the ramp the bridge had created. Logan flexed his wrists, popping his claws out and baring his teeth in an anticipatory smirk. Oh, this was going to be fun.

The battle was underway within seconds, and the line broken. Storm took on the mutant known as Callisto while Hank threw himself into the fray, flinging mutants aside like dolls. Kitty was in a race with Juggernaut to get to the boy, Leech, who had been used to create the cure. At the same time, Bobby was finding himself struggling against Johnny, also known as Pyro, who had once been his best friend.

Kurt found that if he gave himself over to the fight it was almost _fun_. He was more agile by far than those who fought him, 'porting to just behind them and delivering a swift kick to knock the legs out from under them, then leaping over that fallen adversary to drive his leg up in a graceful roundhouse to the face of another.

He snapped his hand up, forcing the heel of his palm up into the nose of a mutant at least twice his size, and bared his teeth gleefully. He had never fought like this in the simulators with Logan. He wondered briefly if it was how Logan felt when he brawled, knowing he would win; that it was only a matter of time. If it was, he could understand why it seemed Logan always picked fights with Scott, wasn't adverse to a bar fight. It was exciting, a rush like no other, it was-

Kurt stumbled, jerking in surprise at the sharp pain in his neck. He clumsily pulled three tiny darts from where they'd lodged into his neck. They slipped from suddenly nerveless fingers to be trampled underfoot as Kurt backpedaled and tried to get his vision to focus. He shook his head, but it didn't work. If anything, it made the world spin even more. He never even saw the charred car that came flying his way.

* * *

The soldier who had fired watched in horror as the mutant he had shot was hit by the skeletal remains of the car. He hadn't meant to hit him; his finger had pulled on accident. He was new and in the heat of battle, had trouble telling friend from foe. He'd simply seen a mutant with a pointed tail teleporting and kicking the ass of anyone who dared mess with him and had reacted. And now that mutant, whom he now saw was wearing the uniform of the X-men, would pay for his mistake.

* * *

Peter, his skin gleaming silver, lifted Logan by the front of his uniform.

"Make it a strike," Logan said, grinning. Peter nodded and threw the other mutant at Magneto. As expected, the master of magnetism caught him in midair.

"You never learn, do you?" the elder mutant asked, slamming Logan into the ground.

"Actually," Logan chuckled, lifting his head, "I do."

With a roar, Hank flew from behind Magneto, jabbing him in the neck with a magazine of cure darts. Eyes wide, Magneto fell to his knees, unable to believe what had just happened. Logan got up, surveying the battle zone. He took note of everyone who he'd arrived with. Hank was still gazing shocked at Magneto. Storm was gathering Kitty and the boy Leech. Bobby was covered in ice and running alongside Angel, who had appeared out of nowhere to save his father. Peter was watching him as well. That left Kurt.

* * *

"Elf? Where the hell are you?" Logan skidded down the slope, scenting for Kurt. He climbed over piles of mutants and burned cars. "Kurt! Answer me damn it!" He lifted his head, flaring his nose to better catch that oh so familiar smell. Nothing, nothing, c'mon damn it where was he? There! Faint but carried on the slight breeze. Logan charged after the smell. It lead him to the charred frame of a car, the work of Pyro. Kurt was trapped under it and unconscious.

"Tin Man!" Logan yelled, shoving his shoulder under the car. Peter rushed over and helped him lift. Together they moved the body of the car. Logan knelt, clearing the debris from around Kurt. His elf was pale, unnaturally so. As he watched on in shock, his tail started to shrink and his hands and feet started to become more human, having five fingers and toes. His ears rounded out as well. His now paling skin showed the bruises and scrapes he'd received in sharp relief, as well as the tiny pinpricks from the cure darts.

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Logan lifted him and placed him gently in Peter's arms. "Look after him will ya?"

Peter nodded in understanding and took off at a run, carefully cradling Kurt. Logan saw him onto the Blackbird before turning back to the red head who was watching impassively. He could almost feel her probing into his mind, gathering everything about him and Kurt and their time together.

"You can love both of us," she told him telepathically, her tone soft and almost wistful. "Just, love him more now. He deserves it, and the time for us is over."

Logan hung his head, knowing she was right about everything. But it still gave him an ache in his chest to hear her say it. "It's over Jean." He started to walk towards her.

"Fire!"

"No!"

The remaining soldiers had gotten back into formation and taken aim at Jean. Her power flared around her, her eyes turning dark and burning, her hair flowing around her like bloody flames. The soldier, the labs, the island itself started to disintegrate in the face of such raw power.

At an agonizing pace, Logan moved towards her, fighting to get through the storm her power had created. His flesh was torn from his bones even as he struggled to repair himself. His uniform became nothing but scraps of material covering him, and even that was slowing breaking down at a molecular level. He finally stood at the epicenter of her power, inches apart from the woman he had loved.

"You would die for them?" she asked, her voice harsh. Veins stood out in her cheeks and she had a sickly green cast to her.

"No. Not for them. For you," Logan answered, choking on his words.

A flicker of the old Jean passed through her, and she turned eyes that might've been wet with tears down at him. "Kill me," she whispered.

He shut his eyes, and his claws slid out and into her chest. Jean jolted with the force of it, her gaze clearing and a serene smile forming on her lips. She slid to the ground and into Logan's arms, at peace finally.

Logan held her as the island settled around him and water lifted from the ocean pattered down, and wept.

_A/N: one more chapter left guys. And then the sequel. _


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: and here it is. The last chapter. I originally thought this whole thing would be a lot longer. However, I'm pretty pleased with it. There's mucho fluff to look forward to in this chapter. I plan to start the sequel later this week. _

When asked how he made it off the island, Logan gave no definitive answer. He didn't know himself, the only thing he was certain of was barging through the mansion doors and making immediately for the infirmary.

He gazed down at Kurt lying on the bed. Words like _fragile_, _frail_, _delicate_, and _doll like_, sprang to mind to describe him. He was unconscious and showing no signs of coming out of it. Besides the shock of the cure, he had taken a serious hit to the head when the car had landed on him. But he was stable, or Storm assured him.

Logan still couldn't help but worry. Kurt's arm was bound in a sling, his ribs and around his head was wrapped in bandages, and his broken leg was elevated. There was a small square of gauze taped to under his bruised eye as well. And he had been _cured_. Where it wasn't bruised or flushed, his skin was milky in complexion. His curls were no longer indigo but a dark, chocolate brown, as were his eyes, according to Storm. Logan kept expecting his tail to curl upwards, or wave across the floor, but it was gone.

* * *

"He'll be ok sugar," Rogue whispered behind him. She laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. An ungloved hand. Logan glanced at her in surprise.

"I had to," she hastened to explain. "It's what _I_ wanted. Bobby wasn't happy at first, he didn't want it, but he's starting to understand. Anyway, he'll come to soon. I promise."

Rogue left Logan alone to watch over Kurt. He would have liked to do just that and nothing more, preferring he be the first one to see him when he came to. Unfortunately, that wasn't allowed. Storm insisted that he needed to shower, and eat, and go about teaching his classes. That's what they all needed to do. Even Hank had decided to stay, and was teaching a few classes. Grudgingly, Logan let himself be ushered from the infirmary, and was expressly told that the minute there was a change in Kurt, he'd be the first one to know.

* * *

He waited a whole month for there to be a change in Kurt. But he remained in his comatose state. To keep himself from going absolutely crazy from waiting, Logan wandered the grounds, going a little further each time. By the month and a half mark, he knew the woods bordering the grounds like the back of his hand, be it day or night. There was a large oak tree in the middle of the woods, taller than the rest that he climbed up, using his claws as anchors. From there he could see to the edge of the world, or so it seemed. It was lonely, but he didn't want any company whenever he went there.

Logan was at the top of the tree in the middle of the night when he heard the scream. Without a second's pause, he slid down the tree, using his claws as a brake until he reached the forest floor. He sprinted to the mansion, the trees seeming to part before him and allow him to get by, like they sensed his urgency.

Storm ran into him in the foyer, and together they ran up the stairs to Rogue's room. She was backed in the corner, clutching her arms around herself, her face as pale as the nightshirt she wore. Bobby was twitching on the floor, veins bulging on his face. It was clear what had happened; her powers had re-manifested. Which meant the cure _wasn't permanent_.

* * *

Logan left the hysterical Rogue in the care of Storm and Hank. He threaded his way through the gathered students, shivering slightly when he accidentally walked through Kitty. He pounded down the stairs, hoping desperately that the cure wasn't permanent for Kurt either.

It wasn't, but the re-manifestation didn't go as smoothly for Kurt as it had for Rogue. Kurt was thrashing on the bed, rattling the machinery hooked up to him and crying out in pain. Logan reached out, grasping an already faintly blue hand. He could feel it reforming, the bones sliding around and into the place they should've been. Something brushed against Logan's leg, and he looked down to see Kurt's tail, stubby but lengthening out as he watched. His ears started to regain their elfish point, and when he yelped once more, Logan could see his teeth were starting to turn to points. But there was something wrong.

"C'mon Kurt! Fight through this!" Logan urged fiercely. He was unaware that Storm and Hank had brought Bobby in, and were watching intently. Kurt continued to shudder uncontrollably, his eyes not opening. His three fingered hand clenched around Logan's before falling limp. A high pitched beep reached Logan's ears and he found himself pushed out of the room by Hank.

He managed to keep himself under control until the bedroom door locked behind him. The walls took the brunt of his sorrow and rage, though the pillow was a close second. He slashed at things until his arms ached and feathers stuck to his claws and he collapsed to his knees. There was a keening moan sound filling his room, and he realized with a start that it was coming from him, and that the reason he couldn't see the way to his bed was the tears blurring his vision.

Hank silently saw to Bobby while throwing quick glances at Storm. She pulled the sensors that hooked Kurt to the machinery from him with shaking hands, and brushed the hair from his sweaty forehead. He hadn't even woken up, it wasn't fair! And Logan, oh poor Logan. To lose Jean and then Kurt? She hardly expected him to stick around after this and she couldn't blame him.

* * *

White light. That's all he was aware of. White, burning light. Things started to come back in pieces then.

Faint sobbing.

A steady beeping.

A low cough.

Sweat congealing down his back and across his forehead.

And pain, lots of pain, everywhere it hurt! Make it stop hurting!

He swam up through darkness and light. The light broke apart across his eyes and he took a great, trembling breath, coughing suddenly and wincing in pain as the action caused even more pain.

* * *

"Kurt?" a shrill voice asked.

"Ja? Who is…Storm? Where am I?" Kurt blinked, trying to focus. Slowly, Storm came into view, looking startled, her eyes wide in her tearstained face.

"You're in the mansion. In the infirmary."

"Vhy does everything hurt?" Kurt took in his surroundings. He looked down at himself and was happily surprised to see he was blue and his tail was back. He ran his tongue over his teeth, feeling the sharpness. "Vasn't I injected with the cure?"

"I guess it's not permanent. And everything hurts because you were hit by the burned up remains of a car. You've been out of it for almost two months now," Storm answered, sitting down carefully at the end of the bed. She sniffled and looked down. "We thought you died just now."

Hank overheard and joined them. "My best guess," he added, "is that because you've been a mutant since birth, the cure and then the effects wearing off so suddenly likely threw your system into shock. But it did appear as though you were dead."

"I am fine now," Kurt sat up a little higher. "But…where is Logan?"

"I'd say it's safe to assume he's in his room. He was very, very upset, as you can well imagine," Hank answered.

"I will go see him then." Wincing, Kurt swung his legs around the side of the bed.

"Kurt you can't!" Storm protested.

"I can and I will. Although crutches would be appreciated."

Storm sighed, knowing there was no way to convince him otherwise. "You're getting to be as hard headed as Logan," she grumbled, but got crutches for him. "And at least let me tie the back of your robe. Can't have you hobbling around the mansion with it flapping open."

"Danke," Kurt slid the crutches under his arms and tested them out. It was slow going, and it hurt, but he was mobile.

"Take it easy. That means no teleporting!" Hank called after him.

* * *

"Kurt! You're ok!" Kitty almost hugged Kurt when she saw him going for the elevator, stopping short when she saw the bandages.

"In a matter of speaking. It is good to see you are well too, Katzchen," Kurt beamed at her.

"Are you going to see Logan?"

"Of course. He doesn't know I am better, so he is in for a surprise."

Kitty snickered, and watched him limp off. A blush crept up her cheeks when she noticed that the tie had slipped on the back of his robe. Mortified, she dropped through the floor.

* * *

Trembling, Kurt knocked on Logan's door.

"Go away!"

Kurt frowned, and knocked again.

"I said go the hell away!"

"Is zhat anyway to talk to your elf, liebchen?"

Logan nearly wrenched the door off its hinges. He leaned heavily against the door frame, gaping at Kurt. He thought for a minute his mind was playing tricks on him, or maybe he was seeing ghosts. Because there was no conceivable way that Kurt, his Kurt, was at his door, grinning like a fool despite looking like blue hell.

"Gutentag. You are going to draw flies unless you close your mouth." Kurt quipped, and frowned as Logan reached out and poked him in the chest. "Go easy on me liebchen, I _vas_ hit by a car."

"You died," Logan said by way of answer. "I saw it, I felt it. You were gone."

"Yet here I am. Vhat Hank thinks is zhat because I was not born as a human, but looking like I do, when I received the cure, and when it wore off, it threw me into shock. A very bad shock."

"Understatement of the century elf. Come on in, we'll talk in here." Logan let Kurt in, and helped him sit down. He sat perpendicular, allowing for Kurt to elevate his leg on his lap. They sat in silence for a long while, each caught in their own thoughts until Kurt spoke up.

* * *

"You said you wished to talk about what happened between us."

"I do. I just want to say that, I'm sorry it happened. Jean may have not been in her right mind, and may have instigated it, but I let it happen. I didn't mean to…well, I didn't mean to do that to you," Logan muttered, his gaze remaining on the ground.

"I apologize too, for not allowing you to explain yourself. I propose that from now on, we communicate better. I have heard it is the key to a good relationship," Kurt said sternly.

"Oh relationship huh? And from now on? Does that mean you'll stay, y'know, with me?" Logan looked out of the corner of his eye at Kurt, a small grin turning up his lips.

"If you do not mind of course, liebchen. I am rather fond of you."

"Well that's good. Because I got express orders from a dearly departed gal to give you all the love you deserve, and I would hate to disappoint her."

_THE END_

_A/N: what did you think? Good as far as endings go? This wasn't my original ending, but it felt right to me. And I've learned to follow that sort of advice from myself. It usually works in the end._


End file.
